X Note
by dwidobechan
Summary: Meninggalkan sebuah kalung yang ternyata adalah USB Flash Drive yang terdapat folder bernama X-Note, memecahkan misteri pembunuhan yang tak pernah terungkapkan, mencari tahu siapa pembunuhnya, dan masalah yang lain yang mungkin tak bisa dipecahkan, akankah naruto mampu mengatasi itu semua? Femnaru!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sasufemnaru

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, supernatural, & sci-fi

Warning : Femnaru, Newbie, Abal, AU, OOC, banyak Typo, dll.

Hai! Dwi adalah author baru di FFN! Dan Ini adalah fic pertamaku! Sebenarnya fic ini ceritanya diambil dari game yang berjudul sama, hanya saja ada scene yang ditambah dan diubah. Maaf ya jika fic ini tidak layak baca! Yup! Daripada berlama-lama lagi, lebih baik langsung aja membaca fic pertamaku ini!

**X-Note**

Naruto pov

"Ibu! Ibu!"

"Jawab aku!" teriakku sambil menangis... menagis dalam ketakutan... kenapa? Kenapa disini ada darah, banyak.. banyak sekali darah.

"Kenapa tidak ada yg menjawab ku?"

Hiks.. Hiks.. Hiks..

Aku terus menangis ketika kulihat jasad wanita yang berlumuran darah terkapar tidak dekat dengan tempat ku berdiri sekarang, tak jauh dari jasad wanita itu terdapat sebuah mobil yang sudah terbakar, t-tunggu wanita itu... I-ibu! Itu ibu! Aku pun segera menghampiri ibuku, "Ibu! Ibu! Ibu bangun!" aku menggoyang-goyangkan badan ibuku berharap ibuku bangun. Hiks.. hiks.. hiks.., aku menangis lagi, air mataku turun dari wajahku membasahi wajah ibuku yang kutangisi, "N-naru... Kenapa kau menangis? Hapus air matamu itu "I-ibu? Ibu! Bertahanlah ibu! Jangan mati! Aku tidak ingin ibu mati... jangan tinggalkan Naru, Ibu!" aku memeluk badan ibuku yang berlumuran darah,"Naru... sudah ibu bilang jangan menagis lagi dan i-ini untukmu..." ibu mengambil sebuah kalung dari saku bajunya, dan mengalungkannya dileherku,"Jangan sampai hilang ya..." pesan ibuku, Baik! Aku akan menjaganya jangan sampai hilang! "Jangan menagis lagi ya..." itu adalah kata terakhir yang ibu ucapkan sebelum menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya,"Ibu? Ibu? Ibu!"

"Hey! Disini ada korban selamat! Dia gadis kecil!"

"Jangan khawatir, kau akan baik-baik saja, kami kesini untuk menyelamatkanmu."

Siapa dia? Apa dia salah satu tim penyelamat yang akan menyelamatkanku?

"Huh?" hei, disana ada bocah lelaki. Kenapa dia ada di sini? Aku pun menghampiri bocah itu, dan meniggalkan jasad ibuku yang sudah tidak bernyawa.

"siapa disana?"

"Apa kau korban selamat juga?"

Sekarang aku melihat bocah laki-laki seumuranku yg berdiri di seberang sungai, aku hampir tidak bisa melihat wajahnya yang tertutup rambut.

'Apa yang sedang dilakukan bocah itu?' batin ku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku pada bocah itu.

"Inilah akhirnya..." jawabnya. Apa maksud dari bocah laki-laki itu?

"Setelah ini..." sambungnya lagi.

"Semua akan lebih baik..."

Ia mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan seringai yang mengandung rahasia yang tidak dapat ku artikan sebelum dia melompat ke sungai... Ehh? Kenapa dia melompat ke sungai?

"Hei! Tunggu!" Aku berlari menuju bocah yang tadi melompat ke sungai.. Sebelum aku sadar kalau ini.. Hanya mimpi kejadian masa lalu ku...

"..."

"..."

"..."

Aku Naruto uzumaki, aku seperti seorang remaja pada umumnya, hanya saja aku... Mempunyai kemampuan yang tidak dimiliki oleh manusia biasa, aku tidak tahu apa itu.. Aku juga tidak mengerti cara mengendalikan kemampuan dan bagaimana cara mengembangkan kemampuanku ini, sepertinya kemampuanku itu berhubungan dengan mimpiku... Dan aku tidak bisa mengingat berapa kali aku telah terbangun dari mimpi aneh itu... Mimpi aku yang menangis dan bocah laki-laki itu.. Satu-satunya hal yang ku tahu adalah, bahwa mimpi itu terhubung ke memori masa kecil ku... Memori yang hampir tidak dapat ku ingat... Ada saatnya aku lupa bagaimana kejadian masa laluku . Namun, masa laluku tidak pernah berhenti menghantui ku. Aku tidak tahu kapan masa lalu itu akan berhenti menghantuiku.

.

.

.

.

Dari pada memikiran mimpi yang aneh itu, lebih baik aku segera ke sekolah, sekarang aku memakai seragam sekolah SMA ku, dan rambutku yang biasa dikuncir dua, tapi... Sebelum aku berangkat sekolah, aku mengambil foto ku dan ibuku saat kami masih bersama, aku memeluk foto itu, "Aku pergi ibu."

Aku berada di jalan yang biasa kulewati setiap aku berangkat sekolah, saat ini aku bersekolah di SMA Uzushio, Tap.. Tap.. Tap.. Eh? Siapa itu? Sepertinya ada yang mengikutiku dari belakang, aku mempercepat langkahku, tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk pundakku dan membalikan badanku dengan kasar agar berhadapan dengannya, dia? Siapa dia? Memiliki mata onyx, rambut hitam panjang yang diikat, dan... Seragam itu? A-apa dia...

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan! Kenapa kau mengikutiku diam-diam?"

"Kau pasti Naruto," tanya orang itu pada ku.

"Huh? Siapa kau?" tanyaku to the point, dia mendekatiku dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Namaku Itachi, aku salah satu murid Konoha Institut," jawabnya memperkenalkan diri. Ternyata dugaanku benar, dia salah satu murid di Konoha Institut, bukankan sekolah itu salah satu sekolah terpopuler di kota Konoha? Kenapa dia menghapiriku?

"Kau pasti pernah mendengar sekolah itu sebelumnya, sekolah itu cukup populer di kota ini."

"Ya, sekolah itu terkenal dengan cara yang buruk," jawabku dingin, kenyataannya memang benar... Entah kenapa aku tidak begitu suka sekolah itu. Ada rasa yang tidak kusuka dari sekolah itu, tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa selain...

"Kasus pembunuhan yang hilangnya misterius, penampakan alien, dan..." ya... Memang sekolah itu pernah mengalami kejadian pembunuhan yg tidak dapat terpecahkan, dan itu yang membuatnya terkenal sampai satu kota, tapi sekolah itu tetap menjadi sekolah yang cukup berprestasi.

"Kau benar. Rumor itu tidak sepenuhnya jauh dari kenyataan yang ada saat ini. Awal bulan ini, kepala sekolah kami dibunuh dan kepala departemen ilmu pengetahuan telah menghilang secara misterius, yang kau katakan itu benar."

"Aku memang benarkan. Lalu apa yang mau kau bicarakan padaku?"

Dia menghela nafas sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku,"Aku ingin mempekerjakan mu untuk menyelidikinya, apa kau mau? Aku harap kau mau, kau satu-satunya yang bisa ku minta tolong," tawarnya padaku, apa? aku? Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa tidak yang lain saja? Aku hanya gadis berusia 16 tahun yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang pembunuhan itu.

"..." aku tidak tahu harus menjawabnya apa... Aku bingung.

"Aku hanya siswi SMA yang normal. Bukankah seharusnya kau pergi ke polisi atau detektif? Kenapa harus aku? Apa hubungannya dengaku?" tanyaku padanya bertubi-tubi.

Mata onyxnya menatap mata safirku dengan tajam, lalu memulai berbicara kembali "Kau bukan siswi normal, aku tahu kau mempunyai kemampuan khusus yang berusaha kau sembunyikan. Aku memerlukan kau untuk menggunakannya."

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanyaku padanya, kenapa dia bisa tahu kemampuanku? Padahal selama ini aku tidak pernah bercerita kesiapa-siapa.

"Aku mempunya cara tersendiri untuk mengetahuinya."

"Maaf, aku tidak memiliki kewajiban atau keinginan untuk membantumu," aku sama sekali tidak suka dengan pekerjaan yang dia tawarkan.

"Ya, kau tahu.. X-Note?"

"!" a-apa dia juga mengetahuinya? Padahal aku tidak pernah memberitahunya kepada siapa pun.

"Itu adalah nama folder khusus yang di tinggalkan oleh ibumu,"

"Datang ke Konoha Institut jika kau ingin membuka folder itu, ada rahasia yang kau tidak ketahui yang tersimpan di folder itu," itulah kata terakhir yang membuatku kaget sebelum orang itu meninggalkanku.

Rahasia? Ibu? Apa folder itu mengetahui kejadian pembunuhan di sekolah itu? Apa folder itu mengetahui kejadian masa lalu ku? A-atau rahasia yang lainnya? Apa aku harus ke Konoha Institut?

.

..

...

...

Ibuku meninggal sepuluh tahun yang lalu dalam kecelakaan mobil. Namun, kasus ini tidak pernah dimasukan ke dalam kasus kecelakaan, namun... Dimasukan ke dalam kasus pembunuhan. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa polisi itu memilih untuk memasukan kecelakaan ini ke dalam kasus pembunuhan, sejak itu mereka tidak pernah menentukan pembunuhnya. Padahal, aku pernah bertanya kepada polisi-polisi itu siapa pembunuhnya dan kenapa insiden kecelakaan ini dimasukkan kedalam pembunuhan, tapi mereka tidak menjawabnya...

Ibu memberiku sebuah kalung tepat pada saat kecelakaan itu. Dua tahun lalu, aku menemukan bahwa kalung ini sebenarnya adalah USB flash drive. Di dalamnya terdapat folder yang terkunci yang di sebut "X-Note". Aku yakin di dalam folder itu pasti terdapat suatu rahasia yang di sembunyikan ibuku.

-flashback-

Duduk di sebuah ayunan sendirian tak ditemani siapapun, kecuali angin yang melambaikan rambut pirangku dengan lembut, sendari tadi aku hanya melamun, tidak memperdulikan memperdulikan anak-anak yang mengejekku, sampai ada seorang anak melemparkan bola yang cukup besar kearah ku.

BRUK..

"Ughh.. sakiit..." Aku terjatuh dari ayunan yang ku duduki tadi, dan sepertinya mereka semua menertawakanku.

"Hahahaha! Rasakan itu! Dasar bocah aneh! Ayo kita tinggalkan dia!" ajak salah satu anak yang tadi melempar bola dan mereka semua mengiyakan ajakan temannya itu.

Sekarang aku yang kesusahan, kakiku sakit... saat aku jatuh tadi sebenarnya kakiku dilukai benda tumpul yang terdapat di ayunan itu, ugh... aku berusaha berdiri dan kemudian kulihat ada seorang anak laki-laki seusia diriku, dengan rambutnya yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya.. sepertinya aku pernah melihat dia. Dia menghampiriku dan menawarkan bantuan untukku, lantas aku menerimanya dengan menjabat tangan yang mengadah padaku.  
"Terima kasih! Boleh tahu siapa namamu?" tanyaku padanya.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu namaku."

"Huh? Kenapa? Kita bisa berteman baik."

"Tidak, terima kasih, dan ini punya mu kan?" tanyanya padaku sambil memberikan benda itu kepadaku, ini kan... aku meraba leherku... dan ternyata hilang!

"Dimana kau menemukannya? Emm.. sebelumnya terima kasih..." aku mengambil barang yang sebenarnya adalah milikku, kalung pemberian almarhum ibuku.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu aku menemukannya dimana."

"Kenapa kau tidak mau memberitahukannya kepadaku?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu."

Aku merasakan ada urat dengan empat siku-siku di kepalaku, dia sudah membuatku kesal dengan jawaban yang sama..

Tunggu... kenapa ada bagian yang hilang dari kalungku?

"Sepertinya itu bukan kalung, tapi itu USB flash drive, ini tutupnya." Aku mengangguk setuju, langsung saja aku berlari meniggalkan anak lelaki itu, tapi sebelumnya aku melambaikan tangan dan pamit pulang.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa berlama-lama aku harus pulang ke rumah."

"..."

Sebenarnya aku tidak tega meninggalkannya sendirian di taman itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku harus menemukan data apa saja yang terdapat di flashdisk ini, dan sesampainya aku di rumah, aku segera menyalakan komputerku dan memasukkan USB flash driveku kelubang PC, dan... ternyata benar ada satu folder yang terdapat di USB flash driveku, namun saat aku mencoba membukanya ternyata folder ini terkunci, aku tidak tahu password apa yang mengunci folderku, kucoba beberapa kata yang berhubungan denganku, tetap saja folder itu terkunci. Aku menyerah... mungkin lain waktu aku bisa menemukan passwordnya.

-End Flashback-

Sekarang aku bingung apakah aku harus ke konoha institut atau tidak... ibu.. bagaimana ini?

**TBC**

* * *

Terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini! Aku harap fic ini mendapatkan review yang bagus...

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Disclaimer Game: zeiva inc

Pairing : Sasufemnaru

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, supernatural, & sci-fi

Warning : Femnaru, Newbie, Abal, AU, OOC, banyak Typo, dll.

Terima kasih semua yang sudah mereview fic ku! Aku harap di chapter ke 2 ini kalian suka, oh iya... nama sasuke sementara di ganti jadi menma, nanti di chapter kedepannya akan diceritakan sebab nama sasuke diganti, nama Menma diambil dari chara Naruto shippiden movie 6: Road to ninja, awalnya Dwi minta sama author lain supaya dibuatkan namanya, tapi sekarang dwi milih chara Menma! Dan di fic ku banyak ditambahkan titik tiga, karena untuk menunjang ceritanya. Yup! Itu aja yang mau Dwi sampaikan... Selamat membaca!

**X-Note**

**The institut**

Apa aku memilih untuk masuk Konoha Institut atau membiarkan kasus pembunuhan ini dan dihantui rasa penasaran yang akan terus dialaminya.

"Gyaa! Bagaimana ini?!" teriakku sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya,

Tapi demi kasus pembunuhan ibuku, dan rahasia yang tersimpan pada folder X-Note, aku akan masuk ke Konoha Institut!

-Konoha Institut-

"Aku tahu kau akan datang," suara yang sama ketika aku bertemu orang itu di jalan kemarin.

"Selamat datang di konoha Institut," sambutnya padaku.

"..." aku hanya diam dengan sambutan ini.

"Kau mungkin tidak tahu hal ini, tapi ibumu adalah salah satu dari empat orang yang mendirikan Konoha Institut."

"!" jadi... ibuku adalah salah satu pendiri Konoha Institut? Aku baru tahu... hal ini. Lalu siapa 3 orang yang mendirikan konoha institut bersama ibuku?

"Jika kecelakaan itu benar-benar pembunuhan, maka sekolah ini adalah menjadi petunjuk satu-satunya untuk menyelidiki pembunuhan itu, Aku juga menduga bahwa pembunuhan terakhir dan hilangnya secara misterius, terhubung di sekolah ini juga."

"..." aku terdiam lagi. Apa maksudnya aku harus menyelidiki dua pembunuhan sekaligus? Sepertinya iya.

"Kau tidak punya pertanyaan untukku?" tanyanya padaku. Dan.. ya... aku memang mempunyai sebuah pertanyaan untukmu.

"Kau juga berhubungan dengan kasus ini juga?"

"Apa yang membuat kau berpikiran seperti itu?" dia bertanya balik padaku. Kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaan ku dulu?

"Kau tahu banyak tentang pembunuhan itu, tapi kau terlalu sedikit mengungkapkannya. Aku tidak merasa nyaman membantumu seperti ini!" jawabku dengan sedikit bentakan.

"Aku ingin tahu lebih banyak, ceritakan padaku semua tentang mu!" bentakku padanya. Tidak mungkin aku menyelidiki kasus ini sendirian.

"Aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu." huh? Benarkan?

"Tapi sebelum itu, aku harus mendaftarkanmu ke sekolah ini," A-apa aku harus masuk ke sekolah ini? Mmm... Benar juga sih.. Tidak mungkin aku berkeliaran disekolah ini dan ketahuan oleh penjaga sekolah dengan mengandalkan alasan menyelidiki pembunuhan di sekolah ini kan?

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Orang luar tidak bisa masuk sekolah, jika kau ingin berjalan dengan bebas di sekolah ini, kau harus menjadi murid di sekolah ini."

"Aku telah membawa semua dokumen yang diperlukan, kau akan menjadi murid konoha institut jika sudah saatnya." Ia bersiap-siap meningalkanku.

"T-tunggu!"

"ya?"

"Aku tidak ingat menyetujui kalau aku akan pindah ke sekolah ini! Bagaimana dengan sekolahku saat ini?"

"Kau bisa melupakan tentang itu semua, dan aku yang akan mengurus semua urusan kepindahanmu, dan berapa lama lagi kau berencana untuk berpura-pura seolah-olah kau adalah orang normal, dan sekolah biasa tidak sesuai untuk mu."

Dia pergi tanpa menjelaskannya lebih lanjut. Tapi aku masih mempunyai banyak pertanyaan. Bagaimana dia mendapatkan semua informasi tentangku? Bagaimana dia tahu tentang kemampuanku? Bagaimana ia dapat memindahkanku dari sekolahku saat ini? Entah bagaimana ia berhasil menghindari salah satu pertanyaan dariku.

'Tidak ada gunanya berpikiran seperti itu sekarang' gumamku.

Lebih baik aku jalan-jalan di sekolah ini sebentar dan mencari petunjuk jika aku menemukannya. Aku mulai dengan menaiki tangga yang terdapat di samping sekolah, awalnya aku ingin pergi ke Lab. Komputer, tapi aku malah mengarah pada salah satu kelas, aku pun memasukinya tanpa ragu.

-Kelas-

Kelas ini tidak berbeda jauh dari kelas pada umumnya, hanya saja kelas ini mempunyai fasilitas yang cukup lengkap. Aku rasa disini tidak ada orang pada hari minggu.

"Hey, kau!" siapa dia? Bukankah hari ini hari minggu?

"Huh?"

"Kau bukan murid sekolah kami, kan? Orang luar dilarang masuk ke sekolah kami!" tegas wanita itu padaku, mungkin wanita itu adalah salah satu guru di sekolah ini, berperawakan rambut pirang kusam dikuncir dua, dan memperlihatkan belahan dadanya.

"Maafkan aku, aku akan segera menjadi murid sekolah ini." Ucapku sambil berbungkuk.

"Tidak biasanya sekolah memperbolehkan siswa untuk pindah saat pertengahan tahun."

"Aku pikir itu bisa terjadi, tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena 'ia' bersikeras memindahkanku ke sekolah ini."

"Siapa yang memindahkanmu ke sekolah ini?"

"Aku yakin ia menyebut namanya sendiri itachi."

"!"

"Sudah kuduga... seharusnya aku sudah tahu. Dia satu-satunya murid yang mampu melakukan itu," jawabnya sambil menghela nafas.

"Namaku Tsunade, aku mengajar dikelas 10A."

"Namaku Naruto, aku minta maaf karena sudah mengganggumu, Tsunade-sensei, aku akan pergi dari sini." Aku membungkukan lagi badan setelah aku masuk kelas ini tanpa meminta ijin.

Sekarang aku harus kemana lagi? Akhirnya aku hanya berjalan-jalan di koridor sekolah, ternyata sekolah ini lebih besar dari yang ku bayangkan, aku harap aku tidak tersesat. Tetapi nasib berkata lain 'Ini buruk. Aku tidak ingat dari mana aku datang. Mungkin aku harus pergi dan bertanya pada seseorang' batinku. Yah... sekarang aku benar-benar tersesat.

"Permisi..."

"Hn."

Pemuda di depanku berbalik menghampiriku, kulihat dia sedang membawa tumpukan kertas yang cukup banyak ditangannya, dan... dia... tampan, bermata onyx dengan wajah stoicnya serasi dengan kulit putihnya, dan rambut macam apa itu? Rambutnya seperti yahh... kau tahukan? Tapi mata itu mengingatkanku pada seseorang yang pernah ku temui.

"Barusan kau yang memanggilku?"

"Ya, maaf. Aku tersesat, apa kau tahu dimana pintu masuknya?"

"Oh.. kau tersesat? Huh.. dobe, kau itu murid baru ya? Pantas saja kau tidak tahu dimana pintu masuk. Tapi sebelum itu kau harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum ku beri tahu dimana pintu masuknya." Jawabnya dengan menampakan seringai yang membuatku merinding.

"Aku hanya bertanya Teme! Aku memang murid baru di sekolah ini!"

"Aku tidak pernah mendengar berita akan ada murid pindahan, bagaimana bisa aku bisa ketinggalan berita menarik seperti ini?" tanyanya padaku. Tentu saja kau tidak tahu! Aku baru di daftarkan ke sekolah ini Teme! Jadi, mana mungkin beritanya akan langsung menyebar satu sekolah ini dalam waktu sehari saja.

"Itu bukan urusanku, apa sekarang kau mau memberitahuku dimana pintu masuk ,Teme?"

"Baiklah... tapi, apa kau mau bermain denganku sebentar saja? Kau tahu maksudku kan?"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti." Jawabku dengan memiringkan kepala.

Sepertinya dia kaget dengan jawabanku, terlihat dari sebelah alis mtanya yang terangkat namun tetap mempertahankan wajah stoicnya, "Kau tidak mengerti apa yang ku maksud? Pantas saja aku memanggilmu Dobe."

"Uhh! Baiklah! Terserahmu saja! Aku akan mencari pintunya sendiri!"

Aku melewati Teme begitu saja, dan cepat kulangkahkan kakiku untuk meninggalkan Teme, saking aku kesalnya, aku tidak menyadari sebuah lengan menjulur ke leherku dan menguncinya lalu menarikku kepelukannya, dia mendekapku. Hei! Apa-apan ini!?

"Kau itu bodoh atau apa? Lebih baik kita langsung mempraktekannya saja." Lagi-lagi dia menampakan seringainya itu! Apa yang dia maksud adalah... ! Aku harap aku tidak di rape oleh si Teme sialan ini! 'kami-sama tolong aku!' gumamku. Aku menutup mataku berharap ada keajaiban dari Kami-sama.

"Hei Dobe, kenapa kau menutup matamu? Yang tadi itu aku hanya bercanda saja, kalau kau mau, aku tidak keberatan."

O-oh... Jadi tadi itu hanya bercanda?! Sialan kau Teme!

"Begitu ya, aku kira kau..."

"tenanglah, aku tidak melakukan itu Do-"

BUGH!

Kusikut perut Teme yang tepat berada dibelakang ku, lalu setelah lepas dari dekapannya, ku tinju perut teme sekali lagi, tubuh Teme terdorong ke belakang beberapa meter dari tempatku berdiri, aku langsung menghampiri Teme dan mencengkram lehernya dan kuangkat badannya dengan leher yang ku cengkram kuat.

BRAK!

Menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tembok sampai suara berdengum terdengar di telingaku, aku bisa melihat retakan tembok di belakang tubuh Teme. "Teme, jika kau berbuat seperti itu lagi kepadaku, aku tidak tahu nasibmu akan seperti apa..."

"D-dobe, hentikan! Kau membuat tubuhku hancur!"

"Kau terlalu berlebihan! Aku tidak akan menghancurkan tubuhmu Teme, kalau kau mau, aku tidak keberatan." Aku sedikit mengcopy paste kata-kata Teme barusan untuk melengkapi jawabanku.

"Dobe aku-"

BRUK!

Ku lepaskan cengkraman leherku, dan Teme langsung jatuh begitu saja di ke bawah kakiku, sekarang bisa kulihat Teme sedang mengelus-ngelus bokongnya yang langsung berciuman dengan lantai koridor.

"Hei! Dobe, apa kau tidak bisa menurunkanku dengan cara yang lebih lembut hah?'

"Mmm... tidak."

"Baiklah... aku akan memaafkanmu, jika kita bertemu lagi, aku tak akan membiarkanmu."

Aku tidak perduli lagi apa yang akan di pikirkan si Teme itu sekarang, lebih baik melanjutkan jalan-jalan yang tadi sempat terhenti, sebenarnya sedikit khawatir jika bertemu dengan dia lagi.

-Lab komputer

Setelah melarikan diri dari si Teme itu aku berjalan tanpa arah, dan akhirnya sekarang aku berada di lab komputer, tempat tujuanku. Disini sepi sekali, apa di lab ini tidak ada orang?

semenjak aku mengetahui folder X-Note aku selalu bertanya-tanya apa arti "X" didalam kata X-Note, karena itu aku ke sini untuk mengetahuinya. Sekarang aku ingin mencoba membuka folder itu, kemudian aku duduk di salah satu meja komputer, dan memasukan USB flash Drive ke dalam PC, "Aku harap aku bisa membuka X-note disini," dan ternyata foldernya tidak bisa terbuka, "Ini tidak bagus, aku tidak bisa membukanya, aku kira aku bisa membukanya dengan mudah..."

"Mmm..."

"Huh?" dia... bukankah dia Teme yang aku temui saat di koridor tadi? Kenapa dia ada di sini juga?

Dia berjalan santai ke arahku dengan seringainya yang terlalu lebar itu, lalu memajukan wajahnya kearah wajahku, perlahan ku mundurkan kursi yang ku duduki dan segera memalingkan wajahku untuk tidak berhadapan langsung dengan wajahnya itu "Hey, sepertinya aku pernah melihat mu sebelumnya."

"Baguslah jika kau tidak ingat."

"Tenanglah aku masih ingat dengan mu, dan kita belum berkenalan kan? Siapa namamu?"

"Aku Naruto Uzumaki, kau?"

"Menma, tidak ada marga di dalam namaku, informan terbaik di sekolah ini, aku tahu cukup banyak segala sesuatu di sekitar sini, kau selalu dapat menemukanku jika ada sesuatu yang perlu kau ketahui." ucapnya dingin. Perubahan sikap yang drastis.

"Kau tidak mempunyai marga? Bagaimana bisa?" tanyaku penasaran.

Teme berbalik membelakangiku ,"Aku tidak tahu." Lalu dia pergi begitu saja, tanpa ada jawaban lain yang menyertainya. Aku belum puas dengan jawabannya.

"Hei! Tunggu!" Kutarik kengan Menma sebelum dia pergi, dan ia terarik ke belakang kemudian langsung ku balikan badannya agar berhadapan denganku, tapi menma kehilangan keseimbangan sehingga keningku dan keningnya bersentuhan.

SINGG...

Hey dimana aku? Kenapa disini gelap dan merah? Dan... kenapa disini banyak pecahan kaca?!

Awww!

Ugh, sepertinya aku terkena pecahan kaca itu juga, eh? Apa itu?! Aku bisa melihat pecahan kaca itu tergambar kejadian-kejadian yang mengerikan, dan di setiap kaca itu ada bocah laki-laki. Aku merasakan disini ada aura dingin, kesedihan, kemarahan, dan.. aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya semuanya! I-ini membuatku kepalaku sakit!

SINGG...

"Host host host, a-apa yang barusan terjadi?!" nafasku tidak beraturan dan keringat dingin menyelimuti dahiku, padahal aku hanya mengalami kejadian itu saja, ugh... kepalaku sakit memikirkan kejadian yang tadi ku alami. "Dobe kau kenapa?"

"Ah tidak, tidak apa-apa, maaf, aku harus pergi sekarang!" segera aku berdiri dan tak lupa mengambil USB Flash Drive ku yang tadi masih tertancap di PC komputer, " maaf Teme, aku haris pergi sekarang!"

"..." dia hanya terdiam.

Aku tahu Menma sama sekali tidak biasa, dan inilah kecurigaan yang membuatku penasaran.

Kulangkahkan kakiku ke pintu masuk lab komputer dan kembali ketempat yang sempat ku tinggalkan tadi. Itachi menungguku di pintu masuk sekolah. Sudah berapa lama dia menungguku?

"Maaf, aku bosan menunggu, jadi aku memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan." Kutundukan wajahku sebab aku merasa bersalah pada Itachi

"..." dia tidak akan marah karena hal ini, kan? "Datang juga."

"..." sekarang aku yang tidak menjawab. "Apa kau marah?"

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal seperti itu?"

Aku menundukan kepala,"Aku berkeliaran tanpa izinmu, dan aku membuat mu menungguku."

"Apa itu sesuatu yang membuatku marah?" tanyanya padaku dengan mimik wajah yang tidak berubah. Wajah stoic.

Jujur. Sulit untuk mengetahui apakah dia marah atau tidak dari penampilannya.

Itachi membawaku ke sebuah ruangan. Aku ingin menyebutnya sebagai kantor pada umumnya, tetapi kantor ini berantakan, lebih berantakan dari yang biasa kulihat, sulit diartikan menjadi kata-kata.

"Ini kantorku, silakan cari tempat duduk."

"Baik. Meskipun kau mengatakan begitu... disini tidak ada tempat untukku duduk! Sesekali kau harus membersihkannya!" benar saja, saking berantakannya aku tidak bisa duduk di kantor ini, apa dia tidak membersihkannya?

"Aku membersihkan wilayah kerjaku sepanjang waktu." Membersihkan apanya jika ruangan ini masih berantakan!

"Ya, aku bisa melihat. Wilayah kerjamu yang sangat terorganisir. Tidak ada setitik debu. Tapi aku tidak dapat mengatakan hal yang sama untuk ruangan ini!"

"Aku tidak menggunakan seluruh ruangan, jadi aku tidak repot-repot membersihkan seluruh ruangan ini." Aku tidak mengerti orang ini dan itu alasan yang aneh, "Sekarang kita kembali ke urusan kita."

"Aku sudah mendaftakanmu. Kau sekarang resmi menjadi murid sekolah kami." Dia memberikanku seragam dan buku sekolah, "Kelasmu, 10A di lantai 2, besok kau mulai datang."

"Aku akan mengurus biaya pendidikan dan kebutuhan sehari-harimu. Kau bebas untuk menyelidiki sekolah setelah kau selesai dengan kelas mu."

"Kau yakin telah akan mengurus ?" apa dia akan mengurus semuanya? Termasuk biaya?

"Kau tidak merasakan apa-apa waktu masuk ke sekolah ini?" tanyanya dengan serius.

"Jujur saja," menjeda jawabanku sebelumku melanjutkan, "Aku belum pernah menggunakan kekuatanku untuk waktu yang sangat lama, aku perlu beberapa lama untuk mendapatkan kembali kekuatan itu." Selama ini aku hampir tidak pernah menggunakannya, apa sebenarnya ibu menyembunyian kekuatanku?

"Selain itu, kau masih belum kuberitahu apa-apa." Oh iya, tadi aku bilang padanya supaya memberitahuku semuanya tentang pembunuhan ini.

"Benar."

Ia menyalakan komputernya dan menunjukkanku beberapa file. Siapa dia? Ada dua foto seorang pria di data profil itu, apa mungkin mereka...

"Ini adalah korbannya Dr. Kabuto dan kepala departemen ilmu pengetahuan, Dr. Orochimaru." dugaan ku benar.

Itachi memperlihatkan data itu kepadaku.

-Dr. Kabuto - Kepala Sekolah Konoha Institut - Umur: 25 tahun – Ditemukan Tewas di Lab. IPA - Kematian disebabkan oleh kerusakan otak yang parah.

-Dr. Orochimaru – Kepala Departemen Ilmu Pengetahuan – Umur: 50 tahun - Dilaporkan hilang pada hari dibunuh.

Data ini sudah ku masukkan kedalam catatanku. Baru sedikit ku dapatkan informasi pembunuhan ini.

"Dr. Kabuto dibunuh pada tanggal 1 oktober, dan menghilang pada hari yang sama." Apa Dr. Orochimaru itu yang membunuhnya? Tapi ini belum pasti.

"Lalu kematian yang disebabkan oleh kerusakan otak parah."

"Ya, dan belum ada luka yang terlihat yang ditemukan pada tubuh Dr. Kabuto, seolah-olah otaknya rusak oleh kekuatan misterius, ini bukanlah kematian dengan penyebab alami, bukan tindakan manusia, sesuai dengan pemeriksaan forensik yaitu pelakunya adalah manusia normal," aku tahu manusia yang kau maksud seperti apa, manusia yang mempunyai kekuatan sepertiku.

"Psikis... seperti aku, karena ini kau meminta bantuanku?"

**TBC**

Kalian tau chara menma? Jika belum tahu kalian bisa membuka link ini

naruto wikia com/wiki/Menma_(movie)

www zerochan net/Menma+%28Naruto+The+Movie%3A+Road+To+Ninja%29

*spasi di ganti titik

Oh iya... menurut dwi sih, menma itu seperti perpaduan antara NarutoXsasuke, tapi sebenernya menma ini anak minato dan kushina di naruto movie 6, kalo mau tau menma itu chara yang bagaimana bisa buka link naruto wikia yang aku tulis di atas.

Terima kasih

**Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Disclaimer Game: zeiva inc

Pairing : Sasufemnaru

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, supernatural, & sci-fi

Warning : Femnaru, Newbie, Abal, AU, OOC, banyak Typo, dll.

Hai pada reader! Maap ya! Dwi update ficnya kelamaan! Karena dwi lagi males ngetik XD! Tapi bakal di usahain deh supaya gk males lagi. oh iya! Makasih ya para reader dan yang sudah mereview ficku!

Disini sasuke namanya diganti jadi Menma gk apa-apa kan? Nanti bakal terungkap kenapa namanya di ganti! Tapi bukan di chapter ini, ok! Basa-basinya udahin ya! Silahkan membaca!

**X-Note**

**The Training**

"Ya, diduga pelakunya menjadi orang lain dari sekolah kami. Perlu kemampuanmu untuk mengidentifikasi orangnya." Aku sudah menduganya... hanya manusia berkemampuan sepertiku memiliki kelebihan yang tidak dimiliki orang normal, dan kemampuan yang kupunya dapat berguna disaat seperti ini.

"Baik, aku akan melakukannya!" jawabku mantap.

"Tapi bagaimana hal ini ada hubungannya dengan kasus ibuku?" tanyaku.

"Sebelumnya, aku mengatakan bahwa ada empat orang yang mendirikan Konoha Institut, baik Dr. Kabuto dan Dr. Ororchimaru bertanggung jawab untuk membangun sekolah ini seperti ibumu."

"!" jadi... benar juga... tapi ini masih menjadi misteri.

"Kau pikir ini adalah kebetulan tiga dari para pendiri telah mati atau hilang?" tiga? Tadi kau bilang ada empat, ughh... benar-benar plin-plan... "Kau bilang ada empat orang? Siapa orang terakhirnya?!"

"Tsunade-sensei, guru kelas 10A," e-eh! Kenapa dia guru kelasku!? Aku cukup kaget mendengar nama guru itu, bagaimana tidak... aku baru menemuinya beberapa menit yg lalu "Tunggu! Bukankah itu kelasku!?"

"Aku tidak suka bagaimana semuanya akan berjalan sesuai rencanamu!" aku menolak rencananya! Resikonya sangat besar...

"Aku akan lebih suka jika kau menyebutnya sebuah strategi brilian. Dulu catur menjadi salah salah satu kesukaanku." Hah? Catur? apa aku hanya jadi pion dalam catur itu? Aku tidak tahu akan menyebutnya ide ini apa... sebenarnya aku juga tidak bisa membuat strategi yang bagus, menginggat otakku yang pas-pasan, tapi aku juga tidak suka strategi nya. Haahh... aku bingung.

"Jadi aku hanya salah satu pionmu, dan aku hanya akan berjalan sesuai rencanamu, huh?" membayangkan diriku sebagai pion yang sedang dimainkan.

"Tidak, kau ratu bagiku yang paling kuat. Aku tidak bisa memenangkan pertempuran tanpa kemampuanmu." Jawabnya tersenyum kecil kepadaku. Ehh?

"Seharusnya aku menganggapnya sebagai pujian," aku tidak begitu peduli apa yang dia puji dariku, lalu kau sebagai raja, atau pemain caturnya?

"Kelasmu dimulai besok, kau dapat beristirahat. Temui aku jika kau membutuhkan bantuan atau jika kau menemukan sesuatu." Dia meninggalkanku sendirian di kantornya ini.

Aku menaruk ujung seragamnya "Oh iya... apa aku akan melakukannya sendiri saja? Apa tidak ada yang membantuku selain kau?"

"Kau akan menemukannya sendiri."

"Mmm... sebenarnya aku sudah menentukannya, tapi aku tidak yakin, apa aku kenal Menma? Dia penah kutemui di koridor dan . "

"..." kenapa dia tidak menjawab? Apa pertanyaanku salah? Kalau iya bagian mana yang salah? " Aku tidak tahu, jika dia mau membantumu silahkan saja." Dingin... jawaban itu terdengar dingin.

Aku meninggalkan kantor Itachi dan sekolah ini menuju tempat favoritku, sebuah taman, Taman Konoha. Sesampainya aku di taman ini, ku edarkan mataku di sekitar taman ini, taman ini tidak berbeda dari taman-taman yang lainnya, ditaman ini terdapat permainan anak-anak, tapi terlihat usang, karena tidak pernah di bersihkan lagi, serta banyak daun-daun berguguran yang tertiup angin. Taman kenanganku bersama ibu, masa-masa yang menyenangkan, tapi itu dulu, sekarang berbeda...

Begitu banyak hal yang terjadi. Namun aku masih belum yakin apakah aku siap untuk semua tantangan yang mungkin datang diperjalananku memecahkan kasus ini. Tapi ini bukan waktunya untuk khawatir. Sekarang aku akan memulai latihanku. Dulu ada banyak anak-anak yang datang ke sini untuk bermain, namun kini tidak ada yang mengunjunginya lagi. Aku tidak tahu kenapa taman sebagus ini tidak pernah dikunjungi lagi, tapi...

"Ini tempat yang bagus untuk latihan!" sorakku kegirangan, karena dengan begini tidak akan ada yang mengetahui aku latihan disini, "benar!"

Sebelum itu aku ingin melihat kertas yang sebelumnya di berikan dari Itachi.

* * *

**petunjuk**

Kemampuan mu ini dibagi menjadi tiga kategori:

Psikokinesis - menggunakan pikiran untuk mempengaruhi benda-benda di sekitarmu. Berlatih psikokinesis mengharuskanmu untuk meningkatkan kontrolmu.

Clairvoyance - menggunakan pikiran untuk mendapatkan informasi di luar panca indera. Berlatih clairvoyance mengharuskanmu untuk memperbaiki penglihatanmu.

Telepati - menggunakan pikiran untuk membaca dan mentransfer pikiran. Berlatih telepati mengharuskanmu untuk meningkatkan fokusmu.

* * *

Ok! Aku sudah membacanya, sekarang aku akan berlatih psikokinesis dulu.

Kuarahkan tanganku pada daun yang berserakkan di sekitar taman ini, aku berusaha berkonsentrasi agar daun ini bergerak. Tapi daun ini tidak bergerak juga, aku lebih berkonsentrasi lagi... ayolah! Ayo! Pasti bisa!

WUSHHH...

Ehh?! yay! Aku bisa! Ini baru pelatihan level satu, pasti level selanjutnya akan lebih susah.

"Hahhhh.. untuk hari ini sampai disini saja." Ucapku sambil meghela nafas, ternyata berlatih seperti ini saja sudah menguras banyak energiku, aku akan melanjutkannya besok.

Aku masih tidak terbiasa dengan latihah ini. Menurutku ini sudah cukup lama... "!" itu hanya imajinasiku? Aku rasa ada yang mengawasiku. Baiklah, itu sudah terlambat. saatnya untuk kembali pulang. Aku mengambil tas yang ku taruh di atas bangku taman dan segera kulangkahkan kakiku keluar taman ini, 'apa tadi efek yang diakibatkan dari latihanku tadi?' gumamku.

"..." terlihat sosok pemuda sedang diam-diam memperhatikan naruto, "Naruto...," ucap pemuda itu.

Ughh... dimana aku? Eh? Apakah ini mimpi yg biasaku alami? Kenapa ini bisa terjadi lagi!

* * *

TAP TAP TAP

Di-dia, bocah itu lagi.

"Kau lagi! kenapa kau selalu muncul didalam mimpiku! Jawab aku!" seruku pada bocah itu, aku menunggu jawaban darinya.

"..." dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku.

...

"Huh?" aku terbangun dari mimpi burukku seperti biasa. Mimpi hari ini sedikit berbeda. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah itu karena aku pergi ke konoha institut kemarin?

Ketika aku melihat jam yang terletak di meja belajarku ternyata... Aku terlambat! Kulari secepatnya ke arah kamar mandi, dan mandi secepat-cepatnya, lalu segera kupakai seragam baruku, tapi... aku menatap rok yang kupakai, mukaku memerah, apa... ini tidak terlalu pendek ya? Seragam biasa yang kupakai roknya tidak sependek ini... tapi biarlah... tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan hal itu, langsung kupakai rok ini, dan mengkuncir dua rambutku, lalu ku ambil tas sekolahku dan berpamitan.

"Ibu, aku pergi sekarang." Aku tidak tahu apakah ini adalah keputusan yang benar, tapi ... aku butuh kebenaran. Lindungilah aku dari atas, ibu.

* * *

Aku disini, di Konoha Institut, kulihat beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang di gedung ini, kemudian kuarahkan mataku pada sebuah jam yang terpaku di tembok koridor, masih ada beberapa waktu sebelum kelasku dimulai. Mungkin aku harus pergi dan melihat Itachi.

Aku berjalan menuju kantor Itachi. Saat di perjalanan menuju kantor Itachi, kulihat didepan koridor yang akan kulewati, Menma sedang merayu gerombolan gadis-gadis. aku sempat berpikir sebegitukah populernya Menma di sekolah ini?, tapi aku tidak peduli dengan itu, aku tetap melanjutkan perjalananku menuju kantor Itachi, dan ketika aku melirik Menma, dia menatapku dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan tersenyum kearahku, eh? Cepat-cepat kuarahkan mataku kedapan jalan, menghindari tatapan mesumnya.

Tak lama, aku sampai di kantor Itachi, aku langsung masuk kedalam kantornya, kantornya masih berantakan

"Permisi... disini tidak ada orang?"

"Siapa disana?" aku mengenal suara ini, "oh... kau Naruto bukan? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya wali kelasku, Tsunade-sensei.

"aku sedang mencari Itachi-nii," jawabku sedikit kaget dengan kedatangan guruku.

"Ia mungkin pergi ke kelasnya," jawab Tsunade-sensei,

"Huh? Itachi-nii adalah murid sekolah ini?" aku melupakan sesuatu.

"Ku pikir kau sudah diberi tahu olehnya."

"ya, aku ingat, dia pernah memberi tahuku."

Sebenarnya, itulah hal pertama yang aku duga ketika aku bertemu dengan Itachi. Aku benar-benar lupa tentang hal itu karena ia bersikap seolah-olah ia memiliki sekolah ini.

"Kelas akan segera dimulai, kau berada di kelasku, bukan?" emm... benar juga. "ikuti aku! Aku akan memperkenalkanmu dikelas." Ku ikuti Tsunade-sensei ke kelas. Selama aku mengikuti Tsunade-sensei, aku dapat mendengar bisikan orang-orang yang kulewati di koridor.

"Hei, siapa dia? Dia murid baru ya?"

"Wahh... imutnya!"

"Membuat iri orang saja!"

"Lihat! Kaki jenjangnya itu!"

"Waoo... cantiknya~"

"Hei hei sepertinya rok yang di pakai kurang pendek tuh!"

Arghh! Menyebalkan! Gara-gara Itachi aku harus mendengar bisikan-bisikan mereka! Tapi... apa aku sebegitu imut ya?

Sesampainya di kelas, aku disuruh Tsunade-sensei menunggu di luar kelas, lalu dia memasuki kelasnya, dia sedang memberi pengumuman kepada murid-muridnya.

Konoha Institut jauh lebih besar dan megah dibanding sekolah yang biasanya. Awalnya, aku khawatir apakah aku bisa mengejar ketertinggalan dengan standar sekolah. Aku merasa lega ketika ternyata tidak jauh berbeda antara sekolah ini dan sekolahku yang sebelumnya.

"Silahkan masuk Uzumaki-san!" eh? Sepertinya dipanggil ke dalam, baiklah, aku masuk.

Kumasuki kelas 10A, dan melihat wajah-wajah baru calon teman-temanku, tatapan dan bisikan mereka seperti siswa/i yang aku dengar di koridor tadi, "Perkenalkan dirimu." Perintahnya.

"Salam kenal, namaku Uzumaki Naruto," ucapku sambil membungkukan badan.

"Terima kasih, sekarang kau boleh duduk di sebelah..." Tsunade-sensei sedang mencari kursi yang kosong, begitupun aku. Ternyata ada satu kursi yang kosong, yang berada di sebelah... dia? Ehh! Tidak mungkin! Apa aku harus sebangku dengannya?

**TBC**

* * *

Jiahhh... selesai juga... gimana? Chapter ini gk ada seru-serunya ya? Oh iya, mmm... menurut kalian menma yang aslinya di movie gimana? Kan dwi udah ngasih linknya, kalo menurut dwi sih... KYAA! Menma~

Itu menurut dwi sih... karena dwi fans menma! Menma gk kalah sama sasuke *plak! Yahh... kira2 populernya hampir sama lah... XDD

Tolong review fic ini dan pendapat kalian tentang menma ya!

Terima kasih

**Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Disclaimer Game: zeiva inc

Pairing : Sasufemnaru

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, supernatural, & sci-fi

Warning : Femnaru, Newbie, Abal, AU, OOC, banyak Typo, dll.

Kalo ada kata yang miring didalam tanda petik satu, berarti itu yang dipikirkan Naruto.

**X-Note**

Naruto masih berdiri di tempatnya berpijak saat ini, lalu Tsunade-sensei menegurku, "Uzumaki-san sampai kapan kamu akan berdiri disitu?", sebelum Naruto menjawab kemudian ada yang memanggil Naruto, "Dobe, sampai kapan kau mau berdiri disitu?" panggil Sasuke dengan mengatainya, sebenarnya Naruto kesal mendengar kata itu, tapi dia menahan amarahnya demi kepentingan sekolahnya, Naruto yang masih kesal menghentakan kakinya menuju bangku yang menjadi tempat duduknya disamping Sasuke, sesampainya di bangkunya Naruto segera duduk, dan Sasuke yang belum puas mengerjai Naruto kemudian menolehkan wajahnya ke Naruto lalu mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga Naruto yang sedang memperhatikan gurunya yang sedang menulis di papan tulis, Naruto tidak sadar apa yang sedang Sasuke lakukan.

"Psst... Dobe..." Sasuke sedikit berbisik dan menghembuskan Nafas tepat di telinga Naruto, Naruto hanya berdiam saja, lalu...

Bruk...

Naruto menginjak kaki Sasuke lalu memperdalam injakannya, Sasuke yang mendapat perlakuan itu berteriak didalam hati, walau sebenarnya dia ingin mengeluarkan teriakannya, Tsunade yang merasa ada keributan di kelasnya kemudian menoleh dan memperhatikan murid-muridnya, karena tidak menemukan apa-apa, lantas Tsunade kembali mengerjakan perkerjaannya yang sempat tertunda, menulis.

Naruto masih belum melepaskan injakannya, kemudian menyeringai kemenangan, tapi karena dia melihat Sasuke yang kesakitan akhirnya dia melepaskannya juga, Sasuke memanyunkan bibirnya melihat seringai kemenangan Naruto (Kenapa sifatnya jadi terbalik begini ya? =_=")

Kemudian mereka kembali belajar, seusai keributan kecil itu.

SKIP TIME

"Akhirnya... selesai," Fyuh... Akhirnya Naruto pulang sekolah juga, tapi Tsunade menghampiri Naruto yang akan pulang sekolah, "Naruto, Bagaimana dengan pelajaran tadi? Aku harap kau mampu mengikuti pelajaranku, Konoha Institut adalah sekolah swasta, Namun standar ini tidak jauh berbeda dari standar nasional," Naruto sebenarnya sedikit bingung dengan pengajaran yang Tsunade berikan dan dia bersyukur karena gurunya tidak mengetahui apa yang dia lalukan tadi, "Aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih," Naruto senang gurunya memperhatikannya, Tsunade yang mendengar itu memperlihatkan wajah sendunya, dia terlihat sedih, seperti... mengasihaniku.

'_Tsunade-sensei tampak seperti seolah-olah ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku, tapi aku tidak tahu apa...'_

"Apa ada hal lain?" Tanya Naruto, lalu memberikan senyuman kecilnya mempertandakan kalau Naruto baik-baik saja.

"Apa kau putri Kushina?" lalu Tsunade menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan pertanyaannya, dia masih mempertahankan wajah sendunya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu nama ibuku?!" Naruto curiga dengan guru yang ada di depannya, tapi dia menunggu jawaban dari Tsunade memastikannya.

"Aku hanya berpikir saja..." Tsunade melihat wajah Naruto marah yang tak puas mendengar jawabannya, "Kau mungkin tidak ingat, tapi kami pernah bertemu ketika kau masih begitu kecil, Kushina dan aku lulus dari sekolah yang sama, Dia adalah juniorku dan aku... aku selalu kagum padanya..." Tsunade terlihat sedih menjelaskannya.

Naruto yang melihat Tsunade melunakkan tatapannya, "Aku dengar bahwa ibu adalah seorang psikolog yang luar biasa. Ya, Kushina mempunyai bakat yang luar biasa. Dia pengajar yang banyak memenangkan penghargaan. Orang-orang yang melihatnya sangat ingin menyamainya sebabnya aku dan teman-temannya yang lain dikejutkan ketika Kushina memutuskan untuk memilih pensiun dini dari pekerjaan mengajarnya di institut ini," Naruto bingung kenapa ibunya pensiun, dan menanyakan soal itu bada gurunya, "Kenapa ibuku pensiun?" tanya Naruto, "Itu karena kau," _'Karena aku?! Apa maksudnya?' _ "!"

Tsunade tersenyum, "Tidak peduli seberapa berbakat yang Kushina miliki. Dia tetap seorang wanita, ia ingin mencurahkan seluruh waktunya untuk mu," Naruto mengerti apa yang di maksud, "Ibu..." Naruto sedih memikirkannya.

"Aku senang aku diberi kesempatan untuk bertemu kau lagi, Kushina harus bangga melihat mu tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis yang baik," Naruto tersenyum, "Terima kasih."

"Aku masih memiliki pekerjaan yang harus kulakukan, sampai jumpa besok," Tsunade melambaikan tangannya kemudian membalikkan badannya dan melangkah jauh dari Naruto yang masih termenung, _'Sejak aku menginjakkan kaki di sekolah ini. Aku telah disambut oleh pesan yang begitu banyak,_ _namun aku merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak benar,_ _kenapa aku tidak tahu keberadaan Tsunade-sensei sampai hari itu? Apa aku adalah alasan ibu tiba-tiba pensiun? Aku tidak bisa membantu tapi kupikir bahwa ada banyak hal masih banyak tidak ku ketahui,'_ usai dari pikirannya, Naruto mengingat sesuatu, "Itachi-nii mengatakan bahwa aku bebas melakukan apapun yang aku inginkan setelah kelas usai, aku harus mengumpulkan banyak informasi!" ucap Naruto semangat. Naruto melangkah keluar kelas dan dia menuju tempat yang akan dia tujui, kantor Itachi-nii.

* * *

Naruto memasuki kantor itu dan masih terlihat kertas-kertas yang berserakan dimana-mana, tapi dia tidak memikirkan itu semua, "Itachi-nii kau disini?" tidak ada yang menyahut Naruto, _'Aku akan pergi dan menemukan dia nanti'_, hah... Naruto bingung harus kemana lagi... akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan di koridor sekolah saja.

Entah berapa lama Naruto jalan-jalan di koridor yang sepi, yup sepi... lalu Naruto dipanggil seseorang... "Dobe!" suara ini... "Teme..." hening, tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, Naruto yang bingung harus berkata apa berjalan melewati Sasuke yang ada di hadapannya, "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? seharusnya kau pulang 'kan?" duga Sasuke, Naruto menghentikan langkah kakinya, "Apa kau sedang mencari petunjuk?" Tanya Sasuke lagi, Naruto tak bergeming, "Baiklah, kalau aku mendapat informasi, aku akan memberi tahumu," ucap Sasuke sambil berjalan menjauh dari Naruto, "Terima kasih," balas Naruto yang entah dia senang atau tidak, "Setelah ini apa yang akan kau lalukan?" tanya Sasuke ingin tahu, "Latihan..." jawab Naruto sejujurnya, "Latihan?" Sasuke kembali bertanya, "Um... itu untuk event olahraga yang akan datang," jawab Naruto bohong, dia tidak mau kalau orang lain mengetahui kemampuannya, "Baiklah..." Naruto berharap Sasuke percaya dengan jawabannya, _'Aku tidak mungkin mengatakan padanya bahwa aku sedang berlatih ESP*,'_ pikirnya, "Sampai jumpa besok," setelah percakapan yang cukup hening itu, mereka berjalan berjauhan dengan tujuannya masing-masing. Dan hari ini Naruto tidak mendapat petunjuk apa-apa...

Sasuke POV

Aku merasakan sepertinya ada orang yang menuju ke sini, dia adalah... "Dobe," Aku lihat Naruto sedikit terkejut mungkin, "Teme..." dia melewatiku yang ada di depannya, "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? seharusnya kau pulang 'kan?" tanyaku padanya, aku mendapat gambaran di pikirannya kalau dia sedang melakukan sesuatu, "Apa kau sedang mencari petunjuk?" kulihat Naruto kalut dengan pikirannya, "Baiklah, kalau aku mendapat informasi, aku akan memberi tahumu," ucap ku, "Terima kasih," tapi... tunggu, "Setelah ini apa yang akan kau lalukan?" dia seperti berpikir keras, apa dia mau berbohong?, "Latihan..." latihan? Jangan-jangan kau mempunyai kekuatan itu? "Latihan?" tanyaku memastikan, "Um... itu untuk event olahraga yang akan datang," ternyata benar, dia berbohong ya... "Baiklah..."

End Sasuke POV

* * *

Naruto sudah sampai di Taman Konoha, lalu Naruto mengistirahatkan badannya di bawah pohon yang cukup rindang di taman itu, rambut panjangnya mengikuti angin sepoi yang berhembus di taman itu, angin sepoi itu cukup membuat Naruto kembali segar. Melihat langit sudah memerah, matanya beralih pada jam yang berada di tangannya, sudah jam empat sore. Karena sudah sore, Naruto segera mempersiapkan dirinya untuk berlatih, "Disini tidak terjadi apa-apa," kemudian Naruto memutuskan untuk berlatih Clairvoyance, Clairvoyance sendiri dapat diartikan sebagai sebuah kemampuan supernormal yang dimiliki oleh suatu individu, dimana dengan kekuatan pikirannya tersebut dia seakan-akan dapat melihat kejadian masa depan yang akan terjadi/dialami pada dirinya maupun pada orang lain. Bahkan kemampuan Clairvoyance dapat juga untuk melihat situasi-situasi pada kejadian dimasa silam.  
Biasanya, orang-orang yang memiliki penguasaan clairvoyance dengan baik, akan mudah meramalkan beberapa kejadian-kejadian yang akan terjadi dimasa yang akan datang. Misalnya gambaran-gambaran mengenai kecelakaan-kecelakaan buruk yang akan menimpa dirinya dimasa depan. Hebatnya dari orang-orang yang menguasai Clairvoyance dengan baik, misalnya kita menyodorkan dia dengan suatu benda,maka dengan konsentrasi sedikit, dalam waktu singkat diapun dapat menceritakan sejarah dari benda tersebut, baik siapa pemiliknya, kapan benda itu diciptakan. Clairvoyance juga bisa digunakan untuk melihat dengan feeling, misalnya melihat dengan mata tertutup.

Setelah Naruto memutuskan untuk belajar Clairvoyance, Naruto duduk di salah satu kursi taman itu, lalu duduk dengan kaki bersila, seperti duduk saat melakukan yoga, kemudian Naruto menghirup udara dalam 10 hitungan, lalu menahannya 10 hitungan lagi, kemudian mengeluarkan dalam 10 hitungan, semuanya dalam tempo hitungan yang seirama. Setelah melakukannya dalam beberapa menit, Naruto menyudahi latihannya hari ini, cukup menguras pikiran baginya yang baru melatih kekuatannya.

"Cukup sampai disini, saatnya pulang kerumah," lalu Naruto bangun dari kursi yang dia duduki dan bersiap untuk pulang, tapi karena Naruto belum merasa puas untuk berlatih, Naruto menutup matanya dan melihat keadaan taman itu dengan mata tertutup, Naruto cukup kesulitan melihat taman, masih terlihat buram di mata pengelihatan Clairvoyancenya, karena Naruto masih berlatih dan belum ke tingkat yang lebih tinggi.

Saat Naruto masih menutup matanya... "!" Naruto melihat seseorang berambut merah dengan Mata berwarna merah menyala, walau Naruto tidak bisa melihat wajah orang itu dengan jelas, _'Siapa dia?!' _lalu Naruto membuka matanya dan dia melihat ke tempat orang itu berada, tapi orang itu sudah tidak ada. Naruto yakin kalau orang itu tahu kalau Naruto tadi mengetahui keberadaannya.

Dengan kejadian tadi, Naruto cepat-cepat pulang ke rumahnya. Dan sepasang mata merah itu masih memperhatikannya.

* * *

Naruto berangkat sekolah seperti biasa, dan dengan belajar seperti biasa di kelasnya, dan Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya tadi sedikit mengisenginya, dan itu membuat Naruto cukup senang walau dia tidak menanggapinya. Naruto berpikir hanya pada waktu seperti ini, di mana Naruto bisa merasa normal.

Setelah kelas selesai, Naruto berpikir dia akan mencari informasi lagi, "Baiklah, aku akan fokus pada investigasi hari ini!"

Karena kemarin Naruto tidak pergi ke Lab Komputer, akhirnya dia pergi sana.

* * *

Lab Komputer

"Hey," Naruto yang sudah masuk lab itu langsung di sapa orang teman sebangkunya, "..." Naruto tidak menanggapinya, dia lebih memilih untuk fokus pada tujuan sebenarnya dia kesini.

"Kau bilang kau tahu sesuatu, ya?" tanya Naruto.

"Benar, aku bisa buktikan pada mu jika kau tidak percaya padaku, Aku melakukan penelitian pada mu kemarin," jawab Sasuke.

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto.

"Mari kita lihat... Nama mu adalah Uzumaki Naruto.

"Aku adalah orang yang kau katakan..." Naruto sweatdwop.

"Bagaimana dengan ini? Umurmu 16 tahun, ulang tahunmu tanggal 10 oktober, dan warna favoritmu adalah oranye?" ucapnya sambil mendekat kearah Naruto.

"Benar."

"Tunggu! Ada lagi, kau adalah seorang yatim piatu dan kau sedang di bawah asuhan seorang wali." Tambah Sasuke yang sudah di hadapan Naruto.

"Itu benar."

"Dan ukuran dada mu adalah—" ucapnya sambil menunjuk dada Naruto, Naruto yang mendengar kalimat itu memperlihatkan pipinya yang memerah.

"T-Tunggu dulu! Dari mana kau tahu semua itu? Aku datang ke sini untuk tidak mendengarkan ini!" ucapnya kesal bercampur malu.

Lalu Sasuke menyenderkan tangannya di samping kanan kiri Naruto kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto, "Aku lupa menyebutkan satu hal lagi... kau adalah Psikis," tebakan Sasuke tepat, walau sebenarnya itu bukan tebakan, _'Bagaimana dia tahu?!' _pupil Naruto mengecil.

"Apakah tepat sasaran?" tanya Sasuke memastikan, bahwa sebenarnya dia sudah tahu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?!" ucapnya marah sambil menundukan kepala.

"Kau lihat, aku tidak hanya pandai mengumpulkan informasi, aku juga _hacker_ yang hebat, aku meng_hack_ komputer Itachi kemarin. Ia memiliki data seluruh siswa yang dia simpan di sini," jawabnya bangga, tapi sebenarnya Sasuke tahu juga karena kemampuannya.

"Kau sedikit lebih spesial, informasi mu jauh lebih rinci daripada rata-rata siswa yang lainnya," ucapnya sedikit menggoda. Namun itu tidak berpengaruh pada Naruto.

"!"

"Apa kau stalker?!" tanya Naruto, lalu mendongakkan wajahnya berhadapan dengan wajah Sasuke.

"Katakan padaku apa lagi yang ditulis di sana!" tegas Naruto, takut kalau rahasianya yang lain terbongkar semua.

"Jujur . Aku tidak membaca semua detailnya, aku hanya melihat-lihatnya saja, dan kau harus bersyukur dobe..."

"Aku akan pergi dan berbicara pada Itachi-nii! Dan kau jangan berani untuk melakukan memeriksa lebih lanjut pada ku!" tegasnya dengan muka memerah.

Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Naruto, "EH?"

"..."

"Gotcha! Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi," janjinya Sasuke sweatdrop, padahal Sasuke ingin melihat-lihat datanya lagi, tapi niatnya sudah keburu ketahuan Naruto.

Naruto pergi dari Lab Komputer menuju kantor itachi meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri

'Manisnya...' gumam Sasuke.

* * *

BRAK

"Itachi-nii!" panggilnya sehabis mendobrak pintu yag sudah tidak terbentuk lagi (?).

"Apa ada yang salah?" tanya Itachi santai.

'_Akhirnya! Dia di sini!'_

"kau tidak sengaja makan makanan yang aneh 'kan?"

"Dari mana saja kau seharian ini?!" tanya Naruto marah.

"Aku punya banyak hal yang perlu untuk di urus." Ucapnya jujur

'_Kenapa ia selalu berhasil menghindari menjawab pertanyaanku?!"_

"aku menuntut penjelasan untuk hal ini!"

"?"

"Aku mendengar bahwa kau memiliki data yang sangat rinci tentang ku yang disimpan di komputer mu!"

"Aku tidak akan mempekerjakan mu jika aku tidak melakukan penelitian apapun sejak awal."

"Itu benar, tapi... dimana kau mendapatkan informasinya?" tanya Naruto, Naruto yakin kalau Itachi itu bukan stalker.

"Aku mendapatkannya dari sumber yang sangat handal, tapi aku tidak bisa memberi tahu mu siapa karena orang itu memintaku untuk tidak memberitahu siapa pun,"

"Kau benjanji untuk memberitahuku semuanya, bukan?"

"Itu benar, tapi aku telah berjanji lebih dulu pada orang itu."

"Setidaknya, kau telah membiarkanku melihat semua data yang kau miliki," Naruto menundukan kepalanya.

"Baik, sudah sedikit terlambat, kembali ke sini besok setelah kelas mu berakhir, aku akan membiarkan mu meninjau mereka sebanyak yang kau inginkan."

"Baik..."

**TBC**

ESP:Ekstra Sensory Perception atau Indra keenam, jadi ke-3 kekuatan yang dimiliki Naruto itu namanya ESP atau indra keenam, kekuatan ESP ini sebenarnya bisa untuk memecahkan masalah-masalah kriminal.

Untuk 2 kekuatan lainnya nanti author jelasin di chapter selanjutnya...

Maafkan author ya, updatenya lama... mungkin habis ini aku hiatus, aku udah kelas 9, jadi sibuk deh... hehehe... tapi kalo ada waktu luang nanti aku ketik lanjutan fic ini...

Maaf kalo chapter ini gaje, lagi rada pusing... yaudah deh kalo gitu

semua review udah ku bales di PM, ini buat yg gk punya akunnya:

Zaky UzuMo: maaf gk bisa update asap...TT^TT, iyaa menma keren... *O*, maaf ya kalo chapter ini kurang dapet feelnya...

Nasumichan Uharu: kalo mau tau baca aja^^, update chapter 4 XD! makasih udah di semangatin TT^TT

**RnR**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Disclaimer Game: zeiva inc

Pairing : Sasufemnaru

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, supernatural, & sci-fi

Warning : Femnaru, Newbie, Abal, AU, OOC, banyak Typo, dll.

Kalo ada kata yang miring didalam tanda petik satu, berarti itu yang dipikirkan Naruto.

**X-Note**

Sepulang sekolah, Naruto langsung pergi ketaman yang kemarin dia kunjungi untuk latihan, dan hari ini Naruto terlihat lesu, tidak seperti biasanya. Saat menuju taman dia terus memikirkan hal yang sama, Naruto takut kalau hal yang dia pikirkan akan mengganggu latihannya, tapi seseorang berambut merah yang tiba-tiba berjalan melewatinya dari arah yang berlawanan membuyarkan pikirannya, dia merasakan sesuatu dari orang itu, entah apa itu Naruto tidak mengerti, mungkin kemampuannya sudah sedikit bekerja.

"Jadi saat ini ada dua orang yang mengetahui rahasia ku..." pikir Naruto, _'Ku pikir aku menghabiskan seluruh waktu ku mencoba untuk menyembunyikannya dari semua orang, tapi sekarang hal itu hanya sia-sia, dan siapa orang yang memberitahu itachi-nii tentang semua informasiku? Seharusnya aku tahu orang yang meminta itachi-nii untuk menyimpan rahasia, tapi ... apakah ada orang yang mengenal ku sebaik itu sampai-sampai hal yang mendetail dari ku dia ketahui? Haahh... Sepertinya aku mendapatkan lebih banyak pertanyaan daripada jawaban setiap hari,'_ pikirnya dalam hati sambil menghela nafas, kebiasaan yang dia lakukan di saat seperti ini, tapi walau begitu Naruto berpikir lagi bahwa tidak ada gunanya mengkhawatirkan tentang itu semua, "Aku harus berkonsentrasi pada latihan hari ini!" ucap Naruto menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Saat ini Naruto memutuskan untuk belatih telepati, Telepati adalah kemampuan untuk berkomunikasi atau saling menukarkan informasi dengan orang lain tanpa menggunakan indera. Kebanyakan informasi yang disampaikan dalam telepati hanyalah gambaran-gambaran singkat.

Sesampainya di taman, Naruto langsung menuju area di tengah taman, karena taman itu sunyi dan hanya ada suara angin berhembus, taman itu terlihat damai, dan Naruto mudah untuk relaks dan berkonsentrasi, tak salah Naruto memilih taman itu. Lalu Naruto menutup matanya dan menarik nafas sampai 4 kali, setelah itu Naruto memikirkan sesuatu di benaknya entah itu perasaan, pikiran, gambaran, atau suara dan mencatatnya di atas kertas yang sudah dia sediakan dengan mata tertutup. Setelah 10 menit Naruto membuka matanya dan dan membaca apa yang dia tulis. Entah kenapa saat membaca tulisannya sendiri dia merasa aneh, saat membacanya ternyata yang dia tulis adalah... "Teme?" Naruto bingung sendiri, "Teme?! Heee! Kenapa aku menulis tentang si Teme mesum itu!?" Teriaknya kesal sambil berumpat dan merobek kertasnya, setelah itu Naruto langsung pulang dengan kedongkolan hatinya saat itu.

* * *

Sesampainya di rumah, Naruto masih memikirkan seseorang yang memberitahu informasinya kepada itachi, dia memikirkan siapa orang itu, dan saat di sekolah Naruto tidak bisa berkonsentrasi karena banyak hal yang terjadi padanya saat ini. Seusai kelasnya bubar, Naruto di hampiri Itachi, lalu Itachi mengajaknya ke kantornya.

"Aku telah menunggu," ucap Itachi.

"Aku heran kau terus menepati janjimu," ucap Naruto heran, kemarin Itachi berjanji pada Naruto akan memperlihatkan data-datanya yang dia punya.

"Aku selalu menepati janjiku," jawab Itachi santai, lalu Itachi menyalakan komputer dan mencari data milik Naruto, "ini," Itachi memperlihatkan data tentang Naruto yang dia punya.

Naruto terkejut dengan data yang Itachi berikan_ 'Aku tidak menemukan sesuatu yang menyinggung di dalam data ini. Setidaknya data ini tidak menyebutkan hal yang bodoh seperti ukuran dada ku! Teme 100% mesum!' _ kesal Naruto memikirkan hal itu dengan muka yang memerah, Itachi yang melihat Naruto bingung, ada apa dengannya? Pikir Itachi, padahal menurut Itachi di datanya tidak ada yang memalukan, di data yang dia punya hanya ada keterangan yang biasa ada di biodata siswa.

"Ini sudah semuanya?" tanya Naruto setelah setelah membaca semuanya, Naruto masih ragu-ragu, takut kalau apa yang dia pikirkan ternyata ada di datanya. Juga ia ingin mengetahui sesuatu.

"Ya, kau mengharapkan lebih?" tanya Itachi.

Naruto menundukan wajahnya, "Aku hanya berharap bahwa data yang terdapat disini adalah sesuatu yang ku tidak tahu. Jujur , aku tidak begitu ingat kejadian sebelum terjadi kecelakaan ibuku. ingatanku saat itu mengabur, aku mampu mengingat sedikit, tapi tidak jelas..." ucap Naruto sedih mengingatnya, Naruto hanya mengingat kejadian setelah kecelakaan itu, dan pasti ada hal yang menyebabkan kecelakaan itu sebelumnya.

"Anak amnesia, pada umumnya, orang tidak dapat mengambil ingatan dari kelahiran mereka sampai sekitar usia empat tahun, bagi mu untuk tidak begitu ingat wajar saja," jelas Itachi.

"Itu benar, bahkan sumber informasi mu yang paling dapat diandalkan, tidak tahu banyak tentang ku sebelum waktu itu, huh? Rincian dari artikel ESP cukup bagus. Bisa aku mempunya salinannya? Mungkin membantu latihanku," pinta Naruto, dan Itachi tentu menyetutujuinya, "Tentu," kemudian Itachi memberikan kopiannya pada Naruto, "Terima kasih," Ucap Naruto sambil memasukan kopian artikelnya ke dalam tasnya.

Kemudian Itachi bertanya kepada Naruto lagi, "Ibumu tahu tentang kemampuan psikis yang kau miliki?"

"Ya, ibu mengatakan kepada ku untuk tidak menggunakannya kecuali memang di perlukan," jawab Naruto, Naruto ingat saat masih kecil, dengan tidak sengaja dia menggunakan kekuatan psikokinesisnya untuk mengangkat pisau yang tergeletak di atas meja tanpa dia sentuh, lalu saat ibunya menghampirinya, pisau yang Naruto angkat melesat tepat ke arah ibunya, untungnya ibunya mampu menghindarinya, dan ibunya kaget dengan keringat dingin mengucur di kepalanya, ibunya berpikir jika pisau itu menusuk dirinya apa yang akan terjadi?, kemudian Naruto yang masih berumur 3 tahun itu bertanya kepada ibunya, "Ibu kenapa?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah tak berdosa dan itu membuat ibunya sweatdrop, sejak saat itu ibunya memberitahunya kalau kekuatannya hanya di pakai juga di perlukan.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan latihanmu?" tanya Itachi membuyarkan lamunan Naruto.

"Aku masih butuh waktu."

"Berapa lama untuk kemampuanmu dapat digunakan untuk investigasi?" tanya Itachi, dia tidak mau ngundur-undur waktu, tapi dia juga tidak memaksanya.

"Mungkin akan mengambil satu atau dua minggu lagi," jawab Naruto menimang-nimang waktu yang dia butuhkan.

"Lupakan penyelidikan dan berkonsentrasi pada latihanmu dari sekarang."

"Mengerti." Ucapnya dengan serius.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau tampak tertekan akhir-akhir ini, aku tahu banyak hal yang kau pikirkan sekarang, tapi... aku tidak mengajakmu ke sini untuk membebanimu. Tidak ada batas waktu untuk ini. Jadi tidak perlu terburu-buru. Kau dapat menikmati kehidupan di sekolah seperti yang kau suka," jelas Itachi, Itachi tau kalau Naruto tertekan, dia tidak mau Naruto tertekan karena itu semua, Naruto sudah seperti adiknya sendiri.

"..."

"Apa ada yang salah?" Tanya Itachi memastikan.

Naruto tersenyum.

"Mungkin Itachi-nii tidak seperti penjahat setelah semuanya," ucap Naruto.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti salah satunya?" tanyanya bingung.

"Biasanya, aku akan berpikir begitu," Naruto tersenyum mengingat saat pertama kali dia bertemu Itachi.

"..."

"Aku hanya bercanda, terima kasih," ucap Naruto senang, Naruto tak menyangka Itachi berpikir demikian.

* * *

Setelah Naruto berbicara dengan itachi cukup lama, Naruto pulang dan menuju taman itu lagi, tapi sebelum itu dia melewati koridor sekolah yang biasa Naruto lewati untuk pulang, tapi entah kenapa perasaannya terasa tidak begitu baik, mungkin sekarang telepatinya sudah sedikit bekerja, tapi dia tidak begitu memikirkannya, dan terus berjalan sambil membaca kertas yang dia dapatkan tadi, saking seriusnya membaca kertas itu, Naruto tak mnyadari ada seseorang yang menuju ke arahnya. Dan.. BRAAK! Ya, Naruto terjatuh, _'Aww.. Aku rasa siku dan kakiku lecet. Kami-sama, kenapa hari ini aku sial sekali?' _

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara menyela pikiran Naruto, "Dobe, kalau jalan pakai mata! Atau.. Kau memang sengaja ingin menabrakku ya?" ujarnya narsis dengan smirknya, _'Oh.. Noo.. Kenapa harus nabrak dia! Dan apa-apaan seringainya itu!'_ Karena Naruto tidak menjawab akhirnya Sasuke kembali berbicara, "Hei dobe, sampai kapan kau akan terus disitu? Dan... rokmu sedikit tersingkap, kau mau aku terus melihatnya?" tanya dengan smirk yang makin melebar. Naruto merasakan dirinya dalam bahanya, ok sekarang Naruto mengutuk dirinya yang tidak mempercayai perasaan tidak enak saat akan melewati koridor ini. Mendengar itu, Naruto langsung membetulkan roknya, "Dasar Teme mesum!" teriak Naruto di depan muka Sasuke, Sasuke yang akan meninggalkan Naruto tiba-tiba menghampirinya, "Apa yang kau bilang tadi? Mesum eh?" tanya Sasuke sambil berjongkok dan menaruh kedua tangannya masing-masing ke samping badan Naruto yang masih terduduk, _'Jika kaki dan tanganku tidak terluka, sudah kuhajar ayam ini!' _pikirnya, kemudian Sasuke memajukan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto, sedangkan Naruto sendiri memundurkan wajahnya, "Apa yang akan aku lakukan ya?" Tanya Sasuke dengan smirknya, "Eh? Pergi dari hadapanku, Teme!" teriaknya sekali lagi, wajah Naruto memerah lalu mengalihkan pandangannya, wajah Naruto yang terlihat imut, semakin imut di mata Sasuke dengan rona merah yang dia lihat saat ini, tapi melihat Naruto yang kesakitan karena lukanya, akhirnya Sasuke berdiri dan meninggalkan Naruto dalam diam, _'Dia sudah pergi?' _melihat Sasuke sudah pergi, Naruto bangkit dari jatuhnya, dan segera menuju ke taman, dia merasa ada yang menguntitnya, tapi itu bukan Sasuke...

**TBC**

Maaf ya kalo di chapter ini feelnya kurang -_-", jangan lupa kritik dan sarannya ya, dan maaf juga kalo di chapter ini kependekan...

**RnR**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sasufemnaru

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, supernatural, & sci-fi

Warning : Femnaru, Newbie, Abal, AU, OOC, banyak Typo, dll.

Kalo ada kata yang miring didalam tanda petik satu, berarti itu yang dipikirkan Naruto.

**X-Note**

Kejadian saat pulang tadi membuat Naruto semakin kesal dengan Sasuke yang dianggapnya mesum itu, apalagi Naruto juga merasakan ada yang menguntitnya, walau itu hanya perasaannya saja. Tapi Naruto ingat perkataan Itachi kalau seharusnya Naruto tidak terlalu memikirkan masalahnya, itu hanya akan membuatnya tidak bisa fokus pada latihannya.

'_Itachi benar. Ada hal-hal yang terlalu banyak terjadi akhir-akhir ini dan aku tidak bisa fokus dengan baik. Kemampuan psikis sangat bergantung pada pikiran yang tenang, jadi aku tidak perlu berpikir terlalu banyak untuk saat ini,'_ pikirnya sambil beristirahat di taman itu. Dan hari ini Naruto memutuskan untuk berlatih psikokinesisnya, dan latihannya seperti saat pertama kali dia belajar psikokinesis, hanya saja daun yang dia terbangkan sedikit lebih banyak.

Entah kenapa saat Naruto akan pulang setelah latihan itu, dia seperti merasakan sesuatu, _'Terima kasih kepada semua latihan yang ku lakukan, aku bisa merasakan bahwa perasaanku semakin tajam. Ini bukan hanya imajinasiku, seseorang yang mengawasiku dan itu adalah orang yang sama yang melihatku beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku tidak ingin orang lain tahu tentang kemampuan psikisku. Aku harus menangkap orang ini!'_ ucap Naruto dalam hati, Naruto semakin penasaran siapa yang menguntitnya selama ini, "Siapa di sana?! Jika kau tidak keluar, aku akan- aku akan memanggil polisi!" ancamnya tak yakin_, 'Apa yang ku pikirkan? Itu seperti ancaman yang tidak meyakinkan!'_ ucapnya lagi di dalam hati, dia merasa malu.

Setelah ancaman yang Naruto katakan tadi, seorang pria berambut merah kekuningan dengan mata semerah darah muncul dari balik pohon yang ada di taman itu, "..." pria itu tak menjawab, _'Whoa! Aku tidak mengharapkan dia untuk muncul,' _pikir Naruto melihatnya.

"Siapa kau? Kau adalah orang yang sama yang sedang memperhatikan dan menguntitku sebelumnya 'kan?!" mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, pria itu memasang wajah seakan ingin meminta maaf.

"Maafkan aku..." ucap pria itu menyesali perbuatannya, dia tahu kalau perbuatannya salah, _'Eh? ia meminta maaf... Aku tak menyangka reaksinya berbeda sama sekali,' _pikir Naruto, Naruto pikir orang itu akan melakukan kejahatan tapi pria itu malah meminta maaf padanya.

"Apa kau melihat semuanya?" tanya Naruto memastikan tapi pria itu malah menjawab sebaliknya, "K-kyuubi—," jawab pria itu sedikit gugup membuat Naruto bingung, "Huh?" Naruto sweatdrop, pria itu tahu kalau Naruto bingung, "Itu namaku," jelas pria bernama Kyuubi itu, "Aku tidak menanyakan namamu. Aku ingin tahu apakah kau telah melihat semuanya?!" tanya Naruto kesal mengepalkan kedua tangannya, "Aku minta maaf..." jawab Kyuubi melupakan pertanyaan Naryto tadi, wajahnya menyiratkan kalau dia merasa bersalah, _'Itu artinya ya atau tidak?' _pikir Naruto bingung, _'Ada apa dengan pria ini? dia sopan sekali,' _pikir Naruto sweatdrop, "Jelaskan padaku kenapa kau di sini!" pinta Naruto sambil berkacak pinggang, "Aku.. Aku tidak bermaksud jahat, jadi tolong jangan panggil polisi," jawabnya sambil membungkukan badan, sebenarnya dari tadi pria itu membuat Naruto bingung_, 'Apakah dia benar-benar berpikir aku akan menelepon polisi?' _bertambahlah sweatdrop yang ada di kepala Naruto, "Aku tidak akan memanggil polisi, tapi kau harus berjanji kalau kau tidak akan memberitahu siapa pun tentang ku dan apa yang kau lihat... Baiklah, kau bisa pergi sekarang. Aku sudah telat. Aku harus pulang," jelas Naruto serius sambil mengambil tasnya dan bersiap pulang, "Aku mengerti, aku pulang duluan, berhati-hatilah," pesan Kyuubi pada Naruto sambil berjalan menjauh dari taman itu, _'Pria yang aneh, tapi setidaknya dia tidak seperti si Teme mesum itu!'_ batin Naruto membandingkan dua pria itu, walau begitu tetap saja kyuubi membuatnya cukup bingung tadi.

* * *

Malamnya Naruto malah memikirkan pria yang tadi sore dia temui, Naruto melupakan pesan Itachi kalau dia tidak terlalu boleh bepikir terlalu keras, _'Aku merasa tidak asing pada pria itu, tapi kenapa...' pikir Naruto sambil keluar dari kamar mandi dengan memakai kaus putih kebesaranditambah sebuah handuk tergantung di lehernya dan rambutnya yang tergerai panjang, tapi Naruto melupakan sesuatu hal yang begitu penting._

Tok tok tok

Naruto berjalan mendekati pintu yang diketuk seseorang, 'clek' Naruto membukakan pintunya dan dihadapannya adalah orang yang tadi sore dia lihat, "Sedang apa kau kemari?" tanya Naruto ketus, "Ah, maaf aku hanya ingin mengembalikan ini," ucap Kyuubi dengan sebuah kalung berwarna oranye di tangannya, Naruto merasa kenal dengan benda itu, 'I-itu, jangan-jangan..." Naruto meraba lehernya yang sama sekali tidak ada kalung yang tergantung di sana, Naruto mengambil kalungnya dengan kasar, "Kenapa kalungku ada di tanganmu?!" tanya Naruto kesal, apa dia tahu kalau sebenarnya ini bukan kalung? Pikir Naruto, "Kalung itu terjatuh di taman tadi, aku harus pergi sekarang, selamat malam," jelasnya sambil meninggalkan rumah Naruto, kemudian Naruto menutup pintunya dan berpikir kalau apa yang dia alami hari ini tidak terlalu dipikirkan.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Seusai pulang sekolah Naruto ke Lab komputer untuk mengecek apakah flashdisknya takut kalau Kyuubi membuka file-filenya, terutama file x-note itu, tapi saat ingin pergi dia melihat Sasuke menghampirinya dengan seringai yang menurut Naruto menyebakan, "Ada apa kau kesini?" tanya Sasuke tanpa menghilangkan seringainya itu.

"Aku telah berbicara dengan Itachi-nii, dan..." Naruto bingung harus berkata apa, "Dan?" tanya Sasuke mendekati Naruto yang menunduk menyembunyikan muka meronanya, "Di data yang kemarin kau perlihatkan tidak ada data tentang ukuran dadaku!" teriak Naruto di tepat di hadapan Sasuke, "Uphm" Naruto menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya,_ 'Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!' _Sasuke mengubah wajahnya dengan tampang sok polos yang dia miliki, "Benar? Haah... Sayang sekali! padahal itu informasi yang paling kunantikan, aku pikir aku harus mencari tahunya hanya dengan melihatnya eh? Sepertinya di sekitar—" ucap Sasuke menyeringai sambil perlahan menarik kerah seragam Naruto dengan jari telunjuknya, Naruto yang menyadarinya memukul pipi Sasuke dan akhirnya terjatuh dilantai dengan pipinya yang memar dan di sudut bibirnya terdapat sedikit darah, "Beraninya kau! Teme mesum!" teriak Naruto sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri tepatnya menutupi dadanya, kemudian Naruto langsung pergi dari Lab Komputer itu dengan muka memerah dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang terdiam, "Huh, Dobe, padahal sedikit lagi terlihat..."

* * *

Seperti biasa, sehabis pulang Naruto pergi ke taman untuk latihan, dan tidak ada pria yang mengganggunya kemarin.

Saat Naruto melewati jalan yang biasa dia lewati untuk pulang, Naruto bertemu dengan gurunya, Tsunade.

"Naruto!" panggil Tsunade melambaikan tangannya.

"Tsunade-sensei, apa ada yang salah?" tanya Naruto.

"Apa kau hari sabtu bebas? Aku perlu bantuan mengatur file murid-murid yang lain," ucap Tsunade yang sedikit repot dengan berkas yang dia bawa.

"Tentu, aku bisa membantu," jawab Naruto senang.

"Terima kasih Naruto, sampai jumpa besok, kau juga akan mendapatkan nilai tambahan!" ucap Tsunade membuat Naruto senyum sumringan, _'yay!'_

Naruto ingat kalau gurunya pernah berteman dengan ibunya, rasanya sedih mengingat ibunya kembali. Karena Naruto tidak begitu mengenal ibunya Naruto berniat menanyakannya pada Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sensei..." panggil Naruto lirih, mendengar namanya di panggil Tsunade menolehkan wajahnya kebelakan tepat pada Naruto.

"Apa ada sesuatu Naruto?" tanya Tsunade sambil membalikan badannya mendekati Naruto.

"Aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih," Tsunade merasa ada hal yang harus dibicarakan pada salah satu muridnya ini.

"Jika kau memiliki masalah dengan PR sekolahmu, jangan ragu untuk bertanya kepadaku," tawar Tsunade, "Ayo kita ke taman," ajaknya sambil mengandeng tangan Naruto.

Naruto dan Tsunade berada ditaman yang cukup ramai, tidak seperti taman yang biasa Naruto kunjungi, dan mereka duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di taman itu.

"Aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang ibuku, ibuku meninggal ketika aku masih kecil, jadi aku tidak begitu ingat, aku harap Tsunade-sensei tidak keberatan menceritakan lebih banyak tentang ibuku," pinta Naruto memecahkan kesunyian diantara mereka.

"Tentu, kau ingin menanyakan apa?" tanya Tsunade mengiyakan permintaan Naruto.

"Bagaimana Tsunade-sensei bertemu dengan ibuku?" tanya Naruto bersiap mendengarkan cerita dari gurunya.

"Kami teman sekelas sejak SMP, walaupun kami mengenal sama lain untuk waktu yang lama. Kami tidak bisa dekat sampai kami masuk kuliah," Tsunade mengingat masa lalunya, Naruto sedikit tersenyum dengan ceritanya barusan.

"Lalu?"

"Aku akan memberitahumu rahasianya!" ucap Tsunade membuat Naruto penasaran, "Kushina dulunya idola sekolah," ucap Tsunade sambil tersenyum mengingatnya, "Benarkah?" tanya Naruto tak percaya, Naruto pikir kalau ibunya populer kenapa dia tidak?

"Ya, dia benar-benar populer baik dikalangan laki-laki maupun perempuan. Kushina adalah salah satu alasanku mengapa aku memilih untuk belajar ilmu psikologi. Dia adalah inspirasiku," jelasnya sambil menampakan senyum yang jarang dia tampilkan.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Tsunade-sensei seorang psikolog juga," ucap Naruto senang.

"Begitulah, tapi tampaknya aku tidak memiliki bakat apapun, aku bingung kenapa aku menjadi guru biasa di sini di Konoha Institut," ucap Tsunade dengan menghela nafas, tak menyangka guru yang selama ini dianggapnya guru yang galak ternyata seperti itu.

'_Awalnya, aku cukup terintimidasi Tsunade-sensei. Tapi, setelah berbicara dengannya, aku menemukan sisi lembutnya. Akhirnya aku menghabiskan sepanjang hari berbicara dengan Tsunade-sensei tentang ibuku,' _Batin Naruto, dia tak menyangka gurunya sebaik itu padanya, ditambah lagi suasana taman itu yang membuat keakraban mereka lebih akrab, "Tsunade-sensei, hari sudah sore, aku harus pulang, apa Tsunade sensei tidak mau pulang?" tanya Naruto bersiap pulang.

"Aku disini saja dulu, sampai jumpa besok Naruto!" ucapnya sambil melambaikan tangannya.

* * *

Hari berganti lagi, tapi hari ini Naruto merasa dia sudah lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya, apa mungkin karena dia telas berbicara tentang ibunya degan gurunya?

"Naruto!" panggil Tsunade keluar dari kelasnya, "Kau tidak lupa kalau besok kau akan membantuku 'kan?" tanya Tsunade memastikan, "Tentu aku tidak lupa, aku pulang dulu Tsunade-sensei," ucapnya sambil membungkukan badan kemudia pergi meninggalkan Tsunade yang tersenyum.

Entah kenapa kaki Naruto merasa berjalan sendiri mengarah memasuki Lab Komputer, _'Aku telah meresmikan Lab Komputer sebagai area berbahaya karena adanya—'_ muncullah Sasuke dengan tiba-tiba, _'—Orang itu!'_

"Kau masih marah padaku?" tanya Sasuke melihat wajah kesal Naruto mengarah padanya.

"Kau bosan atau apa? Kenapa aku selalu melihat mu di sini?" tanya Naruto yang masih kesal, ternyata dia masih mengingat kejadian yang menimpanya kemarin.

"Bukankah itu masuk akal? Teknologi sangat penting untuk mengumpulkan informasi."

"Bukan itu maksudku. Aku bertanya- mengapa kau harus mengumpulkan informasi sejak awal?"

"Oh, pertanyaan yang bagus. Informasi adalah kekuatan. Kau akan beruntung jika mendapatkan banyak informasi, kau juga akan beruntung jika banyak mendapatkan informasi," jelas Sasuke sambil duduk disalah satu kursi yang ada di lab itu.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti sambil duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

"Dasar Dobe, aku mencari informasi yang tidak kau tahu," ucap Sasuke sambil menutup mata.

"Aku bisa melihat seseorang senang dengan mendapatkan informasi orang lain tanpa izin," ucap Naruto sinis menatap tajam Sasuke yang ada di depannya, tapi Sasuke seakan tidak menyadari tatapan tajam Naruto, "Aku tidak akan menyangkal itu bagian yang menyenangkan," ucap Sasuke santai membuat Naruto marah dalam diam.

"Tenang saja, seperti apapun kekuatan di dunia ini. Aku dapat menempatkan kemampuanku untuk menggunakannya dengan baik."

"Misalnya?"

"Katakanlah – gadis berambut pirang twintail berseragam sekolah dengan rok yang cukup pendek mencari informasi, tapi dia tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana, dia selalu datang dan menemuiku," jelas Sasuke, Naruto tahu kalau yang dimaksud Sasuke adalah dia, _'Kenapa masalah rokku dijelaskan?!'_

"..." Naruto tak menjawab, tapi Sasuke tahu apa yang Naruto pikirkan.

"Aku dapat membantumu, kalau kau mau," tawarnya.

"Aku tidak yakin jika aku bisa mempercayaimu..." Naruto merasa begitu mungkin karena Sasuke menurutnya mesum.

Sasuke mengusap kepala Naruto lembut, "Jangan khawatir, luangkan waktu mu kesini. Aku yakin suatu hari kau akan melihat bahwa aku benar-benar pemuda yang baik," ucapnya sambil pergi dari ruangan itu.

'_Apa aku harus mempercayainya?' _pikirnya sambil mengusap kepalanya yang masih terasa bekas usapan tangan Sasuke.

* * *

'_Walaupun hari sabtu libur, tapi aku berjanji untuk membantu Tsunade-sensei hari ini,' batinnya dalam hati, Naruto bersiap pergi kesekolahnya dengan rambutnya diikat satu dan memakai kaus putih dilapisi jaket berpundung berwarna oranye serta celana jeans panjangnya membuatnya hari ini tampak lebih segar._

Sesampainya di sekolah Naruto disambut Tsunade di depan pintu kelasnya, "Terima kasih sudah datang," ucap Tsunade menghampiri Naruto, "Tidak masalah," kemudian mereka memasuki kelas dan membereskan file-file yang menumpuk itu, Naruto membantunya sebanyak yang dia bisa lakukan, dan ternyata pekerjaan ini membutuhkan waktu sampai tujuh jam, waktu yang cukup lama, Tsunade tahu kalau Naruto lelah karena sudah membantunya, "Ini," kata Tsunade sambil memberikan secangkir teh pada Naruto yang beristirahat di salah satu bangku yang ada di kelas itu, "Terima kasih," jawabnya dengan senang hati, "Seharusnya kau beristirahat hari, tapi aku akhirnya memintamu untuk membantuku," Naruto yang melihat gurunya merasakan sesuatu saat dia bertatapan mata, "Tsunade-sensei..." panggil Naruto lirih, "Ya?" tanya Tsunade sambil menyeruput tehnya, "Kenapa Tsunade-sensei meminta bantuanku? Ada banyak siswa lain. Aku baru di sini, jadi aneh untuk memintaku sejak awal, apa Tsunade-sensei ingin memberitahuku sesuatu?" tanya Naruto dengan perasaan sedih dihatinya, tapi Tsunade tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto tadi, hatinya merasa gundah.

"Beberapa hari lalu, ketika sensei mengatakan kepadaku kalau sensei tahu ibuku, aku melihat kesedihan di mata sensei setiap kali sensei menyebutkan nama ibuku, pada awalnya aku pikir itu karena sensei sedih tentang kematian ibuku yang secara tiba-tiba, tapi ketika aku berpikir tentang hal itu sekarang, bukan hanya kesedihan, ada jejak rasa bersalah di mata Tsunade-sensei..." jelas Naruto sambil menundukan kepalanya, Naruto ingin tahu kenapa gurunya merasa bersalah.

"Kau benar, kau mirip seperti dia. Kushina sebagai seorang psikolog berbakat, dan itu bukan hanya karena penelitiannya. Ia memiliki kemampuan luar biasa untuk melihat hati manusia. Tidak ada yang bisa lolos dari matanya," Ucapnya membanggakan Kushina tapi dia tahu kalau bakat yang Khusina miliki pasti diwariskan pada murid yang duduk disebelahnya ini, "Naruto, ada sesuatu yang belum kuberitahu, ibumu dan aku adalah orang yang mendirikan Konoha Institut," ucap Tsunade sambil menaruh cangkir tehnya di meja dekat bangku yang mereka duduki, "Aku mendengar itu dari Itachi-nii," ucap Naruto sambil meminum sedikit tehnya yang agak dingin, "Jadi ini bukan suatu kebetulan kau datang ke sini, Itachi pasti putus asa jika dia pergi sejauh untuk meminta bantuanmu, itu tidak dapat membantu karena itu ayahnya yang dibunuh," ucapan Tsunade membuat Naruto bingung, siapa ayah Itachi itu? "huh?"

"Itachi tidak memberitahumu kalau Kabuto adalah ayah tirinya?"

"Tidak, ini adalah pertama kalinya aku mendengar tentang hal itu," jawab Naruto mengadahkan kepalanya, Naruto menatap mata Tsunade seakan ingin diberi penjelasan.

"Anak itu selalu seperti itu, ia mungkin tidak mau mengakui bahwa ia terhubung dengan darah Kabuto walau hanya sebagai anak tirinya," jelas Tsunade sambil mengehela nafas.

"Kenapa?"

"Itu menjadi dosa kami, kami melakukan sesuatu yang tak termaafkan. Aku masih mengingatnya dengan jelas sampai hari ini, aku tidak percaya aku membiarkan hal itu terjadi," jelas Tsunade, penjelasan Tsunade membuat teka-teki baru untuk Naruto, "Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang kalian lakukan? Apa ibuku juga terlibat?!" tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi, tsunade menatap Naruto sedih, "Naruto... Jangan menyelidikinya lebih lanjut..." Naruto melihat mata Tsunade yang merasa khawatir dengannya, tapi kenapa? _'Kenapa Tsunade-sensei mengatakan itu? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?'_

"Mungkin ini adalah sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak kau ketahui," Tsunade memalingkan wajahnya, dia tahu Naruto sudah bisa membaca perasaan manusia walaupun belum begitu peka, "Tidak, aku harus tahu! Aku yakin ibu berharap untuk itu, juga! Ibu tidak akan meninggalkan kalung ini!" tegas Naruto berdiri di hadapan Gurunya, "Kalung?"

"Kalung ini sebenarnya adalah sebuah USB flash drive, didalamnya terdapat folder benama x-note..." jelas Naruto memegang kalungnya, "X..." gumam Tsunade hampir tak terdengar, "Sensei tahu sesuatu tentang hal itu, bukan?!"

"Tolong jangan tanya lebih jauh dari ini..." pinta Tsunade lirih, Tsunade tidak kuat memberitahunya, "Kenapa? Kenapa sensei tidak mau menceritakannya?!" bentak Naruto melangkah menjauh jadi Tsunade, "Aku berencana untuk memberitahumu. Aku memintamu untuk datang dan membantuku hari ini karena alasan itu. Kupikir akhirnya aku bisa mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menceritakan semuanya, tapi Naru... Aku pengecut. Aku tidak cukup kuat untuk mengakui dosa-dosaku, bahkan sejak kematian ibumu, aku hanya bisa hidup dalam ketakutan. Ketakutan yang begitu kuat sehingga menghancurkan hati nuraniku telah kutinggalkan..." lirih Tsunade mengernyitkan dahinya sedih, Naruto merasa bersalah telah membentak gurunya, dia juga pasti takut kalau berada diposisi gurunya saat ini.

"Apa sensei akan terus melarikan diri?" gurunya tak menjawab, "Tsunade-sensei..." Tsunade berusaha tersenyum saat Naruto memanggilnya, "Ketika pertama kali aku bertemu dengan sensei, aku merasa terintimidasi oleh kehadiran sensei, tapi selama aku berbicara dengan sensei, aku melihat sisi lembut sensei. Aku percaya sisi lain itu," Naruto melihat wajah gurunya yang terlihat sedih, "_Lebih dekat daripada yang kau pikirkan_, itu kalimat favorit Kushina, jika dia benar-benar ingin kau untuk mengetahui kebenaran, maka kunci jawabannya pasti lebih dekat dari yang kau pikirkan... hanya itu yang ingin kuberi tahu, maafkan sensei..." setelah itu Tsunade pergi melewati Naruto yang mematung, _'Aku juga minta maaf...'_

* * *

Terlihat seorang gadis sedang berjalan menunduk, sepertinya masih memikirkan perbincangan yang tadi dia bicarakan bersama gurunya.

'_Aku tidak berharap Tsunade-sensei memintaku untuk berhenti menyelidikinya. Aku takut mengetahui keterlibatan ibu didalam semuanya, apa yang harus aku lakukan?'_

Tanpa disadari Naruto, ada seorang pria yang berada di hadapannya, "Kau..." Naruto mencoba mengingat pria itu, "Apa telah terjadi sesuatu?" tanya pria itu, _'Dia...Kyuubi-nii,' _tanpa sadar Naruto telah dibawa Kyuubi ke taman yang biasa dikunjungi Naruto untuk latihan dan juga tempat pertama kalinya Naruto bertemu dengan Kyuubi.

Taman itu tetap sepi walau ada dua orang yang berada di taman itu. Mereka duduk disebuah ayunan tua, yang sudah berdebu dan berkarat, "Aku memang belum begitu mengenalmu, tapi... jika kau tidak keberatan, aku bisa meminjamkan telingaku untuk mendengarkanmu," tawar Kyuubi tanpa mengubah kegundahan Naruto, "Pandora box, mengapa manusia ingin membukanya? Bahkan jika semuanya berubah menjadi buruk—pada akhirnya. Manusia tidak bisa melawan rasa ingin tahu mereka," yang dimaksud pandora box menurut Naruto adalah semacam kotak yang bisa mengabulkan permintaan, tapi itu hanya umpamaannya saja, dan Kyuubi mengerti itu.

"Katakan—jika kotak itu berada di depanmu, apa Kyuu-nii akan membukanya?" tanya Naruto sambil mengayun pelan ayunan yang dia duduki, "Ya," jawabnya tanpa ragu-ragu, "Kenapa? Bagaimana Kyuu-nii bisa menjawabnya tanpa ragu-ragu?"

"Aku percaya kita dilahirkan dengan kemampuan untuk memutuskan yang benar dan yang salah, aku tidak akan tahu apakah isinya baik atau buruk sampai aku membuka kotak itu," jawabnya sambil tersenyum simpul, "Kupikir aku seperti Tsunade-sensei. aku pengecut, aku takut mengetahui kebenaran akan mengubah segalanya..." Naruto menghentikan ayunannya.

"Itu yang membuatmu menyesal? Mengetahui kebenaran? Atau tidak mengetahui kebenaran?" tanya Kyuubi bangkit dari duduknya, lalu menyejajarkan tingginya dengan Naruto yang sedang duduk di ayunan, "Aku tidak tahu. pada saat ini, aku pikir aku akan menyesal jika tidak tahu kebenarannya. Tapi aku tidak yakin apakah aku akan merasakan hal yang sama ketika aku mempelajari jawabannya..." Naruto menundukan wajahnya dalam, entah kenapa disaat seperti ini dia selalu menundukan kepala.

"Beberapa orang hidup untuk melindungi kebohongan, sementara lainnya hidup untuk mengungkap kebenaran. Naru... berjanji padaku, terlepas jalan mana yang kau pilih kau tidak akan menyesal," Naruto mengadahkan kepalanya, tepat didepannya ada wajah Kyuubi tepat depan wajahnya," Terima kasih, aku minta maaf karena memulai percakapan yang aneh seperti ini," Naruto berusaha tersenyum seceria mungkin, "Itu bukan masalah," mereka berdua pun tersenyum, "Tapi... Apa aku telah memberitahu namaku sebelumnya?" tanya Naruto bingung, Kyuubi merasa ada banyak bulir keringat dingin yang mucul di kepalanya, "Selamat tinggal," ucapnya sambil berdiri dan dengan cepat meninggalkan Naruto di taman itu, perbuatan Kyuubi tadi membuat Naruto curiga, _'Dia melarikan diri sebelum aku menyakannya, Kyuubi-satu lagi ditambah di dalam daftar orang misterius. Apakah aku dapat memperoleh keberanian untuk membuka setiap rahasia dari mereka?'_

Naruto ingat kalau dia belum latihan hari ini, jadi Naruto memutuskan untuk sekalian latihan disini.

* * *

Jam menunjukan pukul 07.00, tapi Naruto tidak bersekolah karena hari ini hari minggu, Naruto sudah berencana untuk beristirahat sepanjang hari, selama seminggu ini waktunya sudah banyak terpakai untuk sekolah dan latihannya, apalagi Naruto mengalami hal yang tak disangkanya, tapi...

Sebuah getaran berasal dari kantung celananya, ternyata ada yang menelponnya tapi tidak diketahui siapa penelponnya, Naruto menekan tombol hijau yang ada di handphonenya, lalu mendekatkannya ke telinganya.

"Halo?"

"Ini aku, Itachi."

"Oh... Itachi-nii, ada apa?"

"Sudah seminggu sejak kau berlatih, apa ada kemajuan?"

"Aku pikir begitu."

"Apa kau ingin pergi dan memeriksa tempat kejadian pembunuhan itu hari ini?"

"Hari ini?"

"Ya, kupikir ini waktu yang baik untuk menunjukkan rincian lebih lanjut mengenai kasus ini. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

'_Bagaimana ini... Hari ini aku harus beristirahat, tapi yasudahlah.'_

"Baiklah..."

"Datang ke sekolah pukul 8 malam, aku akan menunggu di pintu masuk."

"Mengerti."

"Sampai jumpa."

'_Aku tahu aku harus menghadapi ini cepat atau lambat.'_

Naruto menutup telponnya.

Karena waktunya masih lama, Naruto menghabiskan waktunya yang tersisa untuk bermain game dan mengerjakan PR, karena nanti malam Naruto harus ke sekolah. Sorenya Naruto pergi ke taman untuk berlatih seperti biasa walaupun hari minggu.

'_Mungkin pelatihan ini bisa membantuku merasa lebih siap.'_

Naruto berlatih, dia membutuhkan beberapa menit saja, tapi karena masih sore, Naruto memutuskan untuk pulang lagi, lalu malamnya tepat jam 8, Naruto berangkat kesekolahnya, pertama kali Naruto menuju pintu gerbang sekolahnya, dia langsung merasakan akan ada hal yang buruk menimpanya, Naruto menghilangkan pikiran negatif itu karena dia harus fokus pada investigasinya ini.

Naruto memasuki sekolah itu, tak lama Naruto menemukan Itachi yang menunggunya, lalu Itachi menghampiri Naruto, tapi Naruto tak bereaksi apa-apa, Ada apa dengan anak ini? Pikir Itachi.

"ada sesuatu yang salah?" tanya Itachi membuyarkan lamunan Naruto akan sekolahnya itu.

"Sekolah sudah tutup?"

"Sekolah ditutup lebih awal pada hari Minggu. Aku memilih waktu ini justru karena saya ingin menunggu sampai sekolah tutup. Cara agar kita bisa melakukan penyidikan tanpa campur tangan siapa pun," jawab Itachi lalu berbalik menuju lantai 2, tempat yang akan Naruto dan Itachi selidiki.

"Ikuti aku," Naruto mengikutinya dari belakang.

'_Sekolah terlihat menyeramkan di malam hari. Tapi Itachi-nii tidak terpengaruh sama sekali. Ehh... tunggu, barusan aku melihat bayangan seseorang melintas tadi, apa hanya mataku saja yang salah ya? Sudah-sudah... lupakan saja itu, aku harus fokus.'_

Ketika Itachi menghentikan langkahnya, Naruto juga menghentikan langkahnya, "Pertama, Aku akan menunjukkan Lab IPA-tempat di mana Dr. Kabuto ditemukan tewas, itu juga lokasi dimana Dr. Orochimaru terakhir terlihat," jelas Itachi, Naruto mengangguk mengerti, "Dr. Orochimaru hilang pada hari yang sama dengan pembunuhan Dr. Kabuto. Normalnya, orang akan menduga Dr. Orochimaru pelakunya, bukan?" duga Naruto.

"Itu benar, tapi Dr. Orochimaru bukan psikis."

"Eh? Lalu?"

"Untuk yang satu itu, tidak ada catatan seperti itu, aku juga percaya pelakunya bukan dia," Ucap Itachi sambil menghela nafas.

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin pelakunya bukan dia?"

"Dr. Orochimaru berumur 50 tahun, biasanya psikis kehilangan kemampuan mereka setelah mereka mencapai usia dewasa, sedangkan Dr. Orochimaru sudah tua bangka. Ada beberapa pengecualian yang langka, meskipun demikian, mereka tidak harus mampu menguasai kekuatan tersebut," lalu mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Itu benar, ibu mengatakan kepadaku kalau aku adalah kasus langka. Tidak ada orang yang yang mampu menggunakan psikokinesis, clairvoyance, dan telepati - tiga kemampuan sama sekali berbeda sekaligus. Meskipun demikian, kekuatanku sangat terbatas. Yang paling bisa kulakukan hanya menekuk sendok atau memecahkan gelas, maka Dr. Kabuto dibunuh oleh psikis yang pasti benar-benar kuat, jika ia benar-benar bisa membunuh orang dengan pikirannya," pikir Naruto menyimpulkan semuanya.

"Kasus seperti itu tidak sepenuhnya pernah terdengar. Di masa lalu, psikis kuat yang dikenal sebagai penyihir. Ada beberapa penyihir yang bisa menggunakan kemampuannya untuk membunuh tanpa menggunakan senjata buatan manusia. Takut kekuatan tersebut tersebar luas, banyak penyihir diburu dan dibunuh, beberapa parapsikolog berpikir psikis yang kuat di sebut penyihir, perburuan penyihir terjadi selama abad ke-17. Tapi pada akhirnya, psikis masih ada sampai hari ini," jels Itachi panjang lebar hanya dalam satu tarikan nafas, Naruto mengangguk mengerti.

"Tepat, Aku hanya tidak bisa membayangkan orang macam apa yang menggunakan kemampuan psikisnya untuk membunuh ayah tirimu-!" ucap Naruto kelepasan,_ 'Apa yang kau katakan tadi! Naruto bodoh!'_ batinnya merutuki dirinya sendiri. Naruto tidak berani melihat wajah Itachi, dia tahu kalau Itachi menatapnya dengan tatapan menusuk, "Akhirnya kau tahu..."

"Tsunade-sensei menceritakannya padaku kemarin, aku tidak tahu ayahmu adalah korbannya, kenapa tidak kau katakan padaku?"

"Aku tidak berpikir itu diperlukan," jawabnya dingin, membuat suasana sekolah yang dingin itu bertambah dingin.

"Tapi..." Naruto bingung harus mengatakan apa, "Walau darahnya mengalir ditubuhku, tapi tidak sampai sejauh itu, ikatan kami tidak berbeda dari orang asing yang tidak mengenal satu sama lain."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto kembali, Itachi tak menjawab, "Maafkan aku, aku tidak akan bertanya lebih jauh..." ucapnya dengan penuh rasa bersalah, _'Aku harap Itachi-nii memaafkanku...'_

"Lab IPA ada di belokan kanan paling ujung," ucap Itachi tak menggrubris permintaan maaf Naruto, tapi bukan berarti Itachi marah padanya.

* * *

Naruto dan Itachi memasuki Lab IPA tersebut, tapi saat Naruto memasuki lab itu, wajahnya berubah pucat, _'Aku merasa aura berat membungkus seluruh ruangan setelah kami melangkah masuk.'_

"I-Itachi-nii..." panggil Naruto sekuat tenaga, entah kenapa tubuhnya merasa lemas.

"Hn?" tanyanya sambil berkeliling ruangan lab itu.

"Aku merasakan kematian-seluruh ruangan bau kematian!" Wajah Naruto semakin pucat, dan tubuhnya sedikit bergetar, "Apa yang kau maksud kematian Kabuto?"

"Tidak, baru-baru ini!" badan Naruto terasa semakin dingin.

"Aku akan menyalakan lampu!"

Saat Itachi menyalakan lampu lab itu, terlihat jelas sebuah mayat tergeletak tak bernyawa dengan sebuah luka besar menganga di perutnya dan darah segar yang mengalir dari luka yang besar itu.

Naruto membelalakan matanya, dan kakinya yang sudah tidak kuat menahan badannya jatuh terduduk.

"I-Ini tidak mungkin!"

**TBC**

Akhirnya selesai juga TT^TT, maaf ya kalo kebanyakan percakapannya & gak terasa feelnya...

Aku sudah berusaha semampuku... silahkan review...


End file.
